finding light
by epildedo
Summary: Kyuhyun bersama Lee Sungmin pergi untuk melihat cahaya yang terang di mana cahaya itu begitu menyilaukan *bad summary /ff kyumin Slight Jungmin
1. Chapter 1

/finding light/ff kyumin Slight Jungmin

Summary:Kyuhyun bersama Lee Sungmin pergi untuk melihat cahaya yang terang di mana cahaya itu begitu menyilaukan *bad summary

RATED: T to M hehehe

AUTHOR:CHOSUNGMI (dedo)

WARNING:**YAOI**,Gaje,Abal-abal, penggunaan kata yang tidak benar,**M-preg**

Genre:romance, brothership,sad,hurt

Couple:kyumin always to be *dibakar readers

**Ini murni ide gaje saya ,jika ada kesamaan cerita minhae,itu bukanlah suatu unsur kesengajaan.**

**ide pasaran tapi seperti biasa ff saya gak pernah saya jual **

**hehe**

**no siders ne~**

**repyu 1 titik pun buat author nangis terharu**

**saya sangat bersyukur kalau ada yang mau meripyu**

**ep ep aneh milik saya TT**

**Gomawooooo...sudah mau mampir**

**but no Bash no Flame**

**Sama-sama punya perasaan ne~**

**jangan coba ngebash kalau Gak suka**

**,mianhae ne**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING^_^**

**.**

**.**

**lope my readers ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal pov**

"KYAAAA !APA INI!"

suara teriakan yeoja dari arah ruangan kamar bercat serba pink sontak memecah pancaran keheningan indah di rumah mewah tersebut

"Ada apa yeobo!?"laki-laki separuh baya yang di ketahui sebagai suami dari yeoja tersebut berdiri di antara ambang pintu bersama para maid yang mengekor di belakang majikan mereka

"LEE KANGIN!SUNGMIN KABUR DARI RUMAH!YA TUHAN SUNGMIN MASIH 18 TAHUN"

Setelah yeoja tersebut berteriak histeris tiba tiba tubuh ramping yeoja tersebut merosot cepat ke lantai dan jatuh pingsan seraya tetap membawa surat yang sempat ditunjukkan kepada sang suami

"LEE LEETEUK!"namja paruh baya bernama kangin itu segera membopong tubuh sang istri

Ke arah ranjang yang bercover pink

**To:umma dan appa**

**Mianhae ,ming ingin memilih jalan sendiri**

**Jangan cari ming,**

**Jika di cari berarti ,kalian jahat**

**Saranghae umma dan appa**

**From:Lee sungmin**

Walaupun kertas itu hanya bertuliskan isi surat ancaman yang kekanak kanakan namun tak urung

Membuat Kangin yang membacanya sempat shock dan hampir menyusul Leeteuk yang telah pinsan terlebih dahulu dengan raut ekspresi pucat

Sedangkan di tempat lain dalam waktu bersamaan

"UMMA!APPA!"

teriakan terjadi kali ini bersumber dari seorang yeoja berkisar umur 19 tahun yang terdengar dari arah garasi sebuah rumah yang tak kalah mewah dengan rumah bocah bernama Lee sungmin

"Waeyo Ahra?Kenapa teriak-teriak nae aegya?"

sang umma yang mendengar anak gadisnya berteriak sepagi ini dengan cepat merespon panggilan sang anak kemudian menuju arah garasi rumah mereka sedangkan sang appa memilih tidak mempedulikan,ckck

"UMMA!HIKS !COBA BACA TULISAN DITEMBOK INI!"

"Eh?"

sang umma bergenyit bingung namun tetap membaca dan menuruti permintaan sang anak

Detik kemudian,sontak mata yeoja paruh baya itu membulat mengetahui isi Tulisan dari cat tembok biru tua yang telah menodai tembok bercat dasar putih tersebut

"YEOBO/APPA !CHO KYUHYUN MINGGAT DARI RUMAH!"

Kedua yeoja yang berbeda umur tersebut berteriak singkron memanggil sang kepala keluarga yang tengah menikmati kopi dan sarapan paginya,sungguh pagi yang penuh adrenalin

**To:Umma(Cho heechul) ,appa(Cho hakyung),dan noona(Cho ahra)**

**Minhae,karena aku tak dapat memenuhi keinginan**

**Egois kalian**

**From:Cho kyuhyun**

Begitulah isi surat tanpa sopan santun dari namja labil berumur 17 tahun bernama Cho kyuhyun

Yang telah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kandangnya#plak,oke lupakan yang terakhir

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal pov end**

**Kyuhyun pov**

"YAK!kenapa kau mengikutiku"

aku berteriak marah pada namja yang sudah remaja tapi masih berotak anak tingkat TK bernama Lee sungmin

Berkali –kali namja yang selama 2 tahun sebagai tunanganku itu

Terus saja mencengkam erat lenganku sehingga berkali-kali aku gagal untuk memasuki

Mobil milikku dan kabur dari namja menyebalkan macam Lee sungmin ini

"Kyu~kyu jangan tinggalkan minnie, ...percuma minnie ikut kabur

Kalau kyu tidak mau mengajak minnie,terus minnie mau main sama siapa?"aku

Semakin sebal dengan namja manja di depanku ini

sungmin berucap seolah tanpa beban ,siapa juga yang mengajaknya!orang aku hanya

salah kirim e-mail

**Kyuhyun pov end**

**Normal pov**

**flash back on**

"Ryewook-ah"

"ne hyung?apa kepalamu masih pusing?"

Sore setelah Sungmin pulang Sekolah tanpa mengganti seragam sekolahnya namja cantik tersebut lebih memilih pergi ke taman bermain bersama namja imut bernama Ryewook seraya mengamati manusia yang tengah berlalu lalang di depan mereka

"aniyoo,Kau tahu di mana tempat untuk berdo'a? "

sungmin kembali fokus menjilati ice cream rasa vanila miliknya

"eh?tentu saja di tempat ibadah,kau tidak percaya adanya Tuhan hyung?"Ryewook

Sedikit menggoda Sungmin dengan pertanyaan balasanya

"Ung...tentu saja minnie hyung percaya,hanya saja hyung ingin berdo'a

Pada suasana yang lain"

Seolah kesal dengan sindiran Ryewok

Sungmin mengkerut Sekaligus menpouty kan bibirnya ,sangatlah childish sekaligus cantik di saat bersamaan

"Kau tahu hyung,Yesung hyung dan aku mempunyai hal untuk bertaruh apa do'a

Kami akan dikabulkan oleh Tuhan atau tidak"

"Mwo?"

"Dengan memandang Cuaca bersama Yesung hyung saat pagi menjelang"

"..."Sungmin terdiam

'_**bersama?bersama Kyu?'**_

"hehe,mungkin ini terdengar aneh dan konyol,tapi ketahuilah Tuhan tidak akan

Memutuskan atau mengingkari apa yang sudah kita percaya"

Ryewook terdiam mengamati

Perubahan ekspresi Sungmin

"Dan percayalah bahwa,penyakit leukimia milikmu akan menjadi lenyap

Tak berbekas ,kemudian dapat menikah dengan Kyuhyun atas izin Tuhan"

Ryewook menatap Sungmin dalam

"..."

sungmin tetap membeku kali ini menatap Ryewook dengan

Ekspresi yang sulit di artikan

"apa yang kau inginkan Hyung?dan adakah yang kau inginkan?"

Ryewook mencoba memancing kembali respon dari Sungmin

"Ung"sungmin meng iyakan dengan spontan

"apa itu?"

"Minnie!Ingin melihat satu cahaya di kala senja Bersama Kyu "Sungmin tersenyum manis dengan rona merah di kedua Pipi Chubbynya

Membuat ryewook terkikik geli

"kau lucu hyu..

**Drrrrt drrrrt**

Suara handphone mengintrupsi ucapan ryewook ,segera namja yang lebih muda dari sungmin 2 tahun tersebut merogoh tas jinjingnya dan

"Wookie-ah"sungmin menghentikan kegiatan ryewook

"ne hyung?"ryewook menatap sungmin bingung

"i-itu handphone ku yang bunyi"ucap sungmin seraya memperlihatkan laporan e-mail yang masuk di layar handphone lebarnya

**DOENG**

Buru-buru ryewook memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain untuk menutupi rasa malunya

Sementara sungmin malah balik terkikik geli pada ryewook

**From: KYU Bear**

**Seohyun aku akan pergi dari rumah**

**Jika kau masih mencintaiku ,temui aku di bukit belakang sekolah **

**Jam 6 tepat ,besok pagi**

**Kita akan kabur sama-sama**

**Saranghae**

"KYAAAAA!KYUHYUNNIE!"sungmin menjerit senang tanpa melihat dengan teliti

Nama yang dituju oleh Kyuhyun

"EH?waeyo Hyung?"Ryewook maupun orang-orang yang tak sengaja berlalu-lalang menoleh kaget pada sungmin karena terkejut dengan teriakan

Tenor namja cantik disampingnya

"WOOKIE-AH! MINNIE MAU KABUR SAMA KYU!"

"heh?"

**Flash back end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Ketika waktu itu datang**_

_**Kami masih belum dapat mengerti lorong kehidupan**_

_**Berusaha berlari maupun berjalan dan kemudian mengejar **_

_**Terjatuh**_

_**Dan kembali bangkit Menelusuri jalan**_

_**mempunyai harapan **_

_**Untuk menemukan benda menyilaukan **_

_**Yang dinamakan cahaya impian**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yak! jeogmal Pabbonika!hei manja !kau masih menyimpan e-mail dariku kemarin?"

Kyuhyun dengan kasar medorong sungmin hingga membentur ringan pintu bagian kiri mobilnya

"ish!Kyuhyunnie galak!"sungmin medecih imut seraya mengucutkan bibir ranummya

Membuat kyuhyun tertegun pada detik kemudian

Hanya beberapa detik dan kemudian namja tampan itu membuang jauh-jauh pikiran liarnya tentang

Bibir shape M tersebut

"Jika ada cepat buka dan BACA TUAN LEE SUNGMIN PABBO!"

"ne,Kyu!"seperti sengatan cinta menurut sungmin dengan senang hati sungmin merogoh handphone miliknya dan

Dengan senang hati pula ia membaca pesan yang menurut sungmin adalah pesan cinta

Tanpa cacian yang biasa Kyuhyun kirimkan padanya

"apakah di isi e-mailku,aku menyebutkan namamu"kyuhyun mulai berbicara angkuh

Dan tersenyum sinis pada sungmin yang terlihat mulai sadar dan kebingungan dengan

Isi e-mail dari kyuhyun

"ng...tidak ada"sungmin menoleh pada kyuhyun sedangkan kyuhyun semakin memandang

Remeh Sungmin

"ucapkan kata pertama dari isi e-mail dariku"kyuhyun mendekat kasar dan semakin menekan tubuh Sungmin hingga sekali lagi tubuh namja manis itu membentur pintu mobil Kyuhyun

"ng sebentar kyu,minnie tidak bisa baca pesannya "dengan reflek sungmin

Mendorong wajah tampan kyuhyun hingga agak menjauh darinya

"ish!KAJJA CEPAT BACA!"bentakan kyuhyun membuat sungmin dengan cepat

Membaca kata pertama pada e-mail yang kyuhyun salah kirimkan padanya

"Seohyun?"sungmin memandang kyuhyun bingung

"ne,memang seohyun ,dia adalah yeojachinguku"ucap kyuhyun datar tapi terbilang sengit

Dengan pandangan yang sama yaitu pandangan jijik pada sungmin,ck kyuhyun terlalu

Meremehkan pesona dari namja polos di hadapannya

Awalnya sungmin sedikit berkenyit bingung namun senyum tiba-tiba merekah

Dari bibir berwarna merah muda miliknya

"KYU!PASTI SALAH KETIK NE? NAMA MINNIE KAN SUNGMIN

,NG...UNG...KALAU BEGITU MINNIE AKAN PERBAIKI DAN MENGEDIT NAMA

NYA "sungmin berteriak girang dan mulai fokus mengedit nama Seohyun berganti menjadi namanya untuk di simpan kembali di folder pribadi yang dibuatnya khusus

Menyimpan semua pesan milik Kyuhyun

"HENTIKAN!"

kyuhyun merebut paksa ponsel pink milik sungmin dengan hentakan kasar

Membuat sungmin terdiam memandang Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi

Yang dibuat se ceria mungkin

"Kyaaaa!Kyu ,mau me...

"HENTIKAN!"Sungmin terkesiap

"HENTIKAN!,BERTINDAK SEAKAN KAU TAK TAHU APA-APA!

SUDAH BERAPA KALI ,AKU BERMESRAAN DAN BERCUMBU SEKALIAPUN DENGAN

SEOHYUN DI HADAPANMU! MENGAPA KAU SELALU BERUSAHA MENUTUPI REALITA YANG ADA!"Kyuhyun kembali berteriak di hadapan namja cantik itu dengan kalap

"ung...ung.."Sungmin menunduk takut mencoba mengalihkan

Namja Manis itu bermain-tanah menggambar

Bentuk abstak menggunakan kaki untuk meredam kegugupannya,apakah kali ini ia akan mendapat

Pukulan atau tamparan dari Kyuhyun seperti hari-hari sebelumnya

'_**tapi kalau Minnie di pukul,Minnie pokoknya tidak boleh pulang dan menangis**_

_**Minnie harus berusaha bermain dengan Kyu lebih lama dari yeojachingunya Kyu'**_gumam sungmin dalam hati,sungguh hanya itu saja harapan polos dan tulus dari Sungmin

"DAN BERHENTI MERENGEK!BODOH"Kyuhyun kembali Membentak sungmin

untuk sekian kali nya

Sungmin reflek membungkam mulut dengan kedua tangan mungil putih miliknya

Ekspresi yang begitu polos

Kyuhyun terdiam dan tetap kaku ketika melihat cincin berwarna

Silver yang berada di jari manis sungmin ,cincin pertunangan Sungmin dengannya

Cincin yang menurutnya sial dan brengsek,Kyuhyun begitu membencinya

Hening

Keduanya ,Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun sama-sama tengah berjuang melawan rasa yang berbeda

Rasa Yang tengah mereka pegang erat-erat

Rasa Cinta dan Rasa Benci

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang,cepat naik"suara Bass Kyuhyun kembali melembut

"aniyo,kyu~"sungmin menggeleng lemah menatap kyuhyun dengan sendu

"ck!jangan menyulut emosiku lagi Min"kyuhyun membelakangi Sungmin seolah

Mengisyaratkan bahwa ia bukanlah tunangan yang peduli dengan kondisi Sungmin

"Minnie,ingin melihat cahaya Kyu"

"Cahaya?"

**Normal pov end**

**.**

_**Kau tahu cahaya itu bersinar dari dirinya sendiri?**_

_**Kami tak mengetahui bagaimana jumlahnya**_

_**Bagaimana rupanya**_

_**Bagaimana ia dapat kami cari**_

_**Kami bertanya pada sang waktu dalam diam**_

_**Namun mengapa sang waktu seolah tidak pernah menghiraukan ?**_

_**Padahal**_

_**Jiwa dan raga kami begitu kelelahan**_

**.**

**.**

**Ryewook pov**

Drap drap drap

Aku berlari cepat menuju rumah Minnie hyung ketika

Kangin Ahjusshi menghubungiku dan menanyakan keberadaan Minnie hyung

Yang tidak bisa dihubungi ,sepertinya Hyung sengaja me nonatifkan ponselnya

Minnie Hyung namja yang terlalu polos

Dia pasti akan menepati apa yang pernah ia ucapkan

"Pabboya Ryewook!kenapa aku sempat tak mempercayai Ucapan Minnie Hyung"

Itulah yang berkali-kali yang ku gerutukan selama berlari menuju rumah Minnie Hyung yang berjarak 1 blog dari kediamankuku

**Skip time**

"Ryewook-ah"Kangin ahjusshi terlihat begitu kacau saat menyambut kedatanganku

"Ahjusshi saya akan ikut mencari Minnie hyung bersama Yesung hyung"

"Ne,gomawo,tapi jangan terlalu lelah,Ahjusshi juga telah menghubungi polisi dan mengerahkan seluruh anak buah Ahjusshi untuk mencari Minnie"Kangin ahjusshi sedikit

Mengusap wajahnya kasar

"Ahjusshi sepertinya Minne Hyung pergi kabur bersama Kyuhyun"

"Ne,Ahjusshi tahu dari Appa Kyuhyun,tapi juga tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan membawa

Serta Putra Ahjusshi"Mimik wajah Kangin ahjusshi masih tampaklah cemas

"lalu?"

"maksudmu?"

"A-ani maksudku,lalu apa yang Ahjusshi cemaskan bila Minnie hyung pergi bersama

Kyuhyun?"

Kulihat Kangin Ahjusshi terdiam kaku tak dipungkiri tersirat ekspresi sedih pada

Manik mata coklat kelam miliknya, warna mata yang sama di miliki oleh Minnie hyung

"Ahjusshi baru mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun tidak menginginkan adanya pertunangan dengan Sungmin"

ucapan Ahjusshi sontak membuatku bergenyit kaget,fakta itu membuatku semakin bingung

lalu jika begitu Minnie hyung .apa dia tahu tentang penolakan Kyuhyun?

**Ryewook pov end**

**Sungmin pov**

"Kyu~ dua hari saja,izinkan Minnie bersama kyu untuk melihat cahaya di kala senja di pinggir pantai"Minnie terus membujuk Kyu agar dapat melihat cahaya itu

Cahaya impian Min bersama Kyu

"Ish!kau ini memang pabbo,bulan ini langit begitu mendung,kau tidak akan

Dapat melihat apapun dari langit ketika senja maupun malam hari"

Setelah berucap begitu Kyu kembali diam menatap ke luar dari jendela mobilnya

Kyu maafkan Min ,Minnie memang namja pabbo

Min juga namja berpenyakitan

Seohyun memang yeoja yang pantas untuk Kyu

Untuk terakhir kali Min ingin bicara banyak pada Kyu

"Kyu,Minnie akan berobat dan mencari donor sumsum tulang belakang Di Amerika

Kemoterapi begitu menyakitkan untuk Minnie"Meski berat Minnie harus memberitahu Kyuhyun tentang ini,hehe apa Kyu akan khawatir ya pada Min?

Kyu bicaralah

"Baguslah,Tapi kuharap kau tak akan pernah menemukanya,

Walaupun kau hidup...kau hanya akan menyusahkan banyak orang dengan tingkah dan

Wajah bodohmu itu"

**Deg **

Kyu,ungh kok bicara seperti itu pada Min?

Min salah apa ?

**Sungmin pov end**

**Normal pov end**

**Skip time**

Suara ombak pantai begitu menggelitik saat merasakan kelembuatan

menerpa indra pendengaran Sungmin dan Kyuhyun

"indah sekali ya ,Kyu"Sungmin mencoba memancing respon Kyuhyun

Yang sedari tadi masih memasang ekspresi kaku di wajah tampannya

"hm"

"tapi benar kata Kyu "Sungmin tersenyum miris ketika melihat sendiri apa yang

Sebelumnya dikatakan oleh kyuhyun,memang benar cuaca menjadi begitu mendung

Sehingga langit begitu gelap

"Kita akan kembali dan melihatnya esok"Sungmin terkejut dengan perkataan Kyuhyun

Namja cantik tersebut berbalik memandang Kyuhyun yang berada di belakangnya dengan

Bingung

Sedangkan Kyuhyun membuang muka mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain

"Kita akan cari penginapan di sini,Kajja kembali ke mobil"Kyuhyun mendahului sungmin menuju mobilnya

"Ne"sungmin tersenyum semringah mendengar ucapan kyuhyun,walau terkesan

Nada suara itu masih terasa sangsi terhadap sungmin,namun

Namja cantik tersebut mengabaikannya

Saat di dalam mobilpun Sungmin berusaha untuk tetap mengoceh, sedangkan hanya keheningan dari Kyuhyun yang seolah menjawab semua perkataan Sungmin

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Penginapan Yokohama**

"MWO?hanya tersedia satu kamar"

Kyuhyun berdecak sebal ketika mengetahui kamar penginapan telah penuh dan hanya tersedia satu ruangan untuk mereka bermalam

"Minhae tuan,memang sekarang adalah musim liburan,jadi Harap anda mengerti"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda ia begitu memakluminya

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun maupun Sungminpun mengerti bahwa penginapan di sini mempunyai pelayanan

Yang paling baik dan termahal ,wajar saja banyak dipilih oleh para Wisatawan dari berbagai tempat manapun

"Ck,baiklah aku mengerti"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**At room**

"ck"

Kyuhyun kembali menggerutu untuk sekian kalinya ketika melihat tempat tidur ber king size

Di ruangan mereka dan hanya berjumlah satu buah

"..."

sedangkan sungmin malah bungkam dan tidak berani sedikitpun membuka suara Tenornya

"Kau,tidurlah di bawah"

Kyuhyun menatap sungmin tajam,dan beranjak menuju ranjang

"ungh...ung...mak-maksud Kyu ,ung..Minnie tidur di bawah lantai?"

Sungmin hanya pasrah ketika kyuhyun memberikan bantal dan selimut tebal untuknya

"Aku tak mengizinkanmu tidur di sofa ,ku dengar dari Ahjumma bahwa kau mempunyai

cara tidur yang tak bisa diam dan aku tidak ingin terjadi hal yang membuatku merugi,kau mengerti?"

"N-nde"

Sungmin hanya dapat menjawab gugup ,Baginya semua perintah Kyuhyun seolah

Hukum yang mengikat jiwa sekaligus nyawanya pada saat bersamaan

"jaljayo Kyu"

ucap Sungmin ketika namja cantik itu menggulung tubuh mungilnya

di bawah lantai dengan selimut tebal pemberian Kyuhyun

kemudian mencoba untuk memasuki alam mimpinya

sedangkan Kyuhyun seolah menulikan pendengaranya berusaha

tak mempedulikan sungmin dengan membuang jauh-jauh rasa kemanusiaannya,

'**Kyu ini demi kebahagiaanmu ingat itu!'**

jeritan hati Kyuhyun ,

membuat namja tampan tersebut terus menutup perasaannnya rapat-rapat

tidak ada cela untuk Seorang Lee Sungmin di dalam sana

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"ng..."

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya ketika pemuda tampan itu tengah terusik suatu hal

**Kruuuuk **

"Damn!aku lupa belum makan apapun sedari sore,uhhh perutku keroncongan"

"sebal,aku terbangun sepagi ini!masih jam 02.00 KST"

Kyuhyun terduduk sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya dan sedikit meggeliat kecil

Dan kemudian namja berkulit pucat tersebut mulai beranjak dari kamarnya menuju

Dapur yang berada di dalam ruangan yang ia sewa

Ternyata pegawai penginapan memberikan cukup makanan berupa

Kimbab,bulgogi,kimchi,ramen dengan berbagai rasa

yang hanya perlu di panaskan ,soju ,susu dengan beraneka rasa,cake beraneka bentuk ,kue kering

Dan berbagai buah-buahan tersedia penuh di dalam kulkas

Kyuhyun hanya memakan kue kering dan meminum susu coklat

Kemudian namja bermata onix tersebut kembali tidur

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Next Morning**

Setelah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun selesai menyantap sarapan pagi mereka

Sungmin mengajak Kyuhyun kembali ke pantai untuk sekedar bermain-main

Plaaash

Plasssh

Plaaash

"hahaha,Ung...ungh Kalian mau melawan Minnie ya?"

Sungmin terus-terusan menendang air pantai yang pasang surut seolah mendekatinya

Dan kemudian si air pantai tersebut mundur kembali menjauhi sungmin

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya memandang sebal tingkah Sungmin yang menurut

Kyuhyun sangatlah Tidak waras

"Kyunnie~,mau main sama Minnie?ayo berenang bersama,kita lawan airnya!"

"..."

kyuhyun diam dan hanya menunjukkan senyum mengejek pada Sungmin

"Kajja!Kajja!KYU!"

Sungmin membujuk Kyuhyun untuk bermain bersama ketika melihat air pantai mulai

Mendekatinya

Dan

**BYUUUUUR**

Detik Kemudian Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin telah melupakan ajakannya

Dan mulai bermain sendiri,ck ck namja yang sangat childish

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Skip time**

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menunggu senja hari datang

Sungmin telah mengganti baju basahnya dengan kaus oblong warna putih yang nampak

Kebesaran di tubuh mungilnya dan memakai celana jeans selutut berwarna biru tua

"ini ponsel milikmu"

Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan ketika mereka tengah duduk santai di pinggir pantai

Dengan menyerahkan ponsel milik sungmin yang kemarin sempat ia rampas paksa dari sang

pemilik

"Kyu,me-nonaktifkan ponsel Kyu juga?"

"tentu saja,aku masih ingin sendiri"

"tidak menghubungi Seo..."

"DIAM!"

"..."

sungmin kembali spontan menutup mulutnya dengan penggung tangan

memandang itu Kyuhyun menghela nafas untuk kembali menstabilkan emosinya

"Jujur saja aku begitu bahagia ketika kau akan pergi ke Amerika,

Kau tahu selama ini berbohong dan melakukan hal yang tidak pernah

Kita kehendaki ,merupakan hal yang sangat menyakitkan"

Kyuhyun Memandang Sungmin dengan sedih

Sedangkan Sungmin balik memandang Kyuhyun dengan raut terkejut

"Dan aku percaya bahwa Tuhan akan mempertemukanmu dengan

Namja yang akan mencintaimu di kemudian hari dengan setulus-tulusnya"

Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan perkataannya dengan nada yang begitu pilu

Pada Sungmin

'**hehe,mungkin ini terdengar aneh dan konyol,tapi ketahuilah Tuhan tidak akan **

**Memutuskan atau mengingkari apa yang sudah kita percaya'**

Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin terngiang-ngiang dengan

Ucapan Ryewook tempo hari,ucapan yang menurut sungmin begitu menyentuh

Dan dalam

tanpa sadar jari lentik Sungmin melepaskan cincin berwarna silver

yang selama 2 tahun ini menjadi benda berharga miliknya,

Sungmin hanya memandangnya sekilas dan kemudian menggenggamnya erat

Sungmin memantapkan hatinya sebelum beranjak mendekati Kyuhyun

'**Sudah waktunya'**

"Kyu"

"hm"

"percayalah Tuhan akan mendengarkan do'a Kyu"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun

tatapan mata yang penuh rasa cinta ,

"Saat Min pergi,Hiduplah dengan bahagia bersama Seohyun"

Ucapan sungmin membuat Kyuhyun terperangah bingung

"Jadikan Min sebagai teman Kyu"

"..."

"maukah Kyu mengangap Min tetap hidup

Jika Tuhan ternyata akan membawa Min?"

Pedih itulah yang sekarang ini namja cantik itu rasakan

"..."

Sungmin menggenggam tangan dingin milik Kyuhyun,

Bukan hanya sekedar menggenggam tapi Sungmin juga menyelipkan

Cincin berwarna silver miliknya di sela genggaman tangan mereka

"Min?"

"Ung...ungh..berikan cincin itu pada Seohyun, dia pantas memilikinya"

Kali ini Kyuhyun mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan namja cantik

Di sampingnya

Sungmin tersenyum begitu tulus pada Kyuhyun

Terlihat begitu cantik

**Gluduuuk**

**Gluduuk**

"Kyu sepertinya cahaya senja tidak akan datang,kegelapan begitu rapat menyembunyikan mereka"

sungmin berkata seraya menengadah

Melihat bertapa hitamnya langit tanpa disinari cahanya ketika menjelang malam

"aku akan pulang sendiri,Kyu tak usah mengantar Min"

Sungmin menjauhi Kyuhyun dengan berjalan mundur

**Tes**

**Tes**

**Tes**

Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih terpaku dengan cicin yang berada di genggamannya

Pun tak menyadari sungmin menangis dalam diam

Tangisan air mata yang meleleh dari mata kelinci indahnya

bersamaan dengan cairan merah pekat berbau karat

Yang keluar dari lubang hidungnya

"Selamat tinggal,Aku melepaskanmu KYU"

Detik kemudian ,sungmin berlari kencang meninggalkan Kyuhyun

"Min,gomawo"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas

itulah yang dapat Kyuhyun ucapkan tanpa memandang

Sungmin yang telah berlari menjauh

Sungguh mengejutkan

Seolah tak peduli pada Sungmin

Namja tampan itu lebih memilih menikmati dinginnya kemenangan

Yang saja baru ia raih

"Appa, sang musuh telah menyatakan kekalahannya

Tanpa paksaan apapun"

Namja tampan itu menyeringai dengan angkuh

"Kau kalah Appa"

Kyuhyun terkekeh anggun

"Lee Sungmin terlalu naif "

Kyuhyun kembali menyeringai

"Sifat keras kepala namja pabbo itu luluh hanya karena

Aku membawa Nama Tuhan,keke sungguh konyol"

Kali ini namja tampan tersebut terkekeh lebih keras,terlalu angkuh

Kau terlalu angkuh Cho kyuhyun

Lihat saja bagaimana Tuhan akan membalasmu

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sungmin side**

Sungmin terus berlari menuju halte bus terdekat

'Ung...ung..Umma Min mimisan lagi'

'Darahnya tidak mau berhenti keluar'

'Min ingat Umma pernah marah karena Min lupa minum obat'

'Umma... Min lupa lagi'

'Obat Min tertinggal di laci Kamar'

'Minhae'

"..."

sungmin tetap berlari dalam diam,

ia tidak mempedulikan tatapan khawatir

orang-orang yang berpapasan jalan dengannya

ketika melihat wajah seputih susu milik sungmin ternoda kontras

dengan warna darah di sekitar area mulut sampai dagu

**Deg **

**Deg**

Entah tiba-tiba namja cantik itu teringat bayang-bayang Kyuhyun

"Kyuhyun,Cho Kyuhyun"

sungmin bergumam lirih

'Tuhan,Umma,Appa,Ryewook-ah '

'Min sudah melepaskan Kyu agar bahagia bersama yeojachingunya'

'Min benar kan Tuhan?'

'Tuhan'

'Apakah Cinta Min telah berakhir?'

**.**

**.**

_**Cahaya itu **_

_**Dimanakah dia berada**_

_**Jalan yang kami lalui tetap begitu padam dan hitam**_

_**Sang waktu**_

_**Mengapa cahaya impian itu masih sulit untuk ditemukan?**_

**Tbc /End?**

**Untuk tokoh Jungmo,sunghyun,victoria,seohyun,dan sungjun**

**saya akan memunculkanya di chapter depan**

**beserta YeWook moment**

**untuk sedikit bocoran Sungmin akhirnya merelakan Kyuhyun **

**memilih jalannya sendiri*udah tahu,**

**Sungmin menikah dengan Jungmo*yang ini pasti belum tahu**

**Akan Ada tokoh yang meninggal mungkin beberapa chapter ke depan**

***ayo tebak siapa ^^**

**tapi yang ingin Happy ending**

**saya akan membuat cara agar kyumin kembali bersatu**

**Saya akan meneruskannya jika repyunya mencapai hitungan 14 ke atas**

**Ujung-ujungnya emang gitu,saya masih baru dan gak banyak yang mampir ke akun saya TT**

**Tapi saya percaya yang nengok epep ini lebih dari 20 orang**

***bukan sekedar nengok tapi baca juga,tapi klo Cuma nengok mah banyak **

**T T mianhae ,saya memang author jahat**

**Tapi murni saya tulus bilang begini **

**No bash **

**dikritik mau kok asal membangun**

**minta sad ending author mau**

**minta gantung ending(?) author mau**

**minta HAPPY ending plus Smut author mau juga**

***diplototin Riders plus Siders**

**Minta jitak author ? hehe jitak dalam mimpi aja ya... pakai mata batin O.0**

**Oh ya untuk epep 'your face' kayaknya medak nie soalnya ya gitu yang minat baca ya gitu*ngomongnya muter2**

**Soalnya klo di FFN satu chapter sementara di blognya THENA NOONA 'your face' itu jadi dua chapter**

**Kembali dihadapkan bertapa sulitnya publish tumpuk berchapter**

**TT,oh makasih,gomawo banget klo ada yang nunggu .soalnya ada juga yang nge-follow epep itu jadi saya gak akan menelantarkanya TT*ngomong sendiri**

**Repyu dari readers adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya**

**Menyenangkan hati seseorang itu juga termasuk pahala TT**

**Jangan lupa repyu kalau suka**

**Gomawooooo...sudah mau mampir*Bow bareng Kyumin**

***(_ _)!***


	2. Chapter 2

/finding light/ff kyumin Slight Jungmin

Summary:Kyuhyun bersama Lee Sungmin pergi untuk melihat cahaya yang terang di mana cahaya itu begitu menyilaukan *bad summary

RATED: T to M hehehe

AUTHOR:CHOSUNGMI (dedo)

WARNING:**YAOI**,Gaje,Abal-abal, penggunaan kata yang tidak benar,**M-preg**

Genre:romance, brothership,sad,hurt

Couple:kyumin always to be *dibakar readers

**Aloha,sesuai janji saya...repyunya sudah mencapai 14 saya akan meneruskanya horeee*jingkrak-jingkrak bareng Sungmin**

**Sebelumnya saya minta maapTT**

**karena sedikit ada ancaman/todongan/tarikan/tagihan jumlah repyu#author di gibang readers**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ff Ini murni dari ide gaje saya ,jika ada kesamaan cerita minhae,itu bukanlah suatu unsur kesengajaan.**

**ide pasaran tapi seperti biasa ff saya gak pernah saya jual**

**hehe**

**no siders ne~**

**repyu 1 titik pun buat author nangis terharu**

**saya sangat bersyukur kalau ada yang mau meripyu**

**ep ep aneh milik saya TT**

**Gomawooooo...sudah mau mampir**

**but no Bash no Flame**

**Sama-sama punya perasaan ne~**

**jangan coba ngebash kalau Gak suka**

**,mianhae ne**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING^_^**

**.**

**.**

**lope my readers ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyuhyun,Cho Kyuhyun"

sungmin bergumam lirih

'Tuhan,Umma,Appa,Ryewook-ah '

'Min sudah melepaskan Kyu agar bahagia bersama yeojachingunya'

'Min benar kan Tuhan?'

'Tuhan'

'Apakah Cinta Min telah berakhir?'

**.**

**.**

_**Cahaya itu**_

_**Dimanakah dia berada**_

_**Jalan yang kami lalui tetap begitu padam dan hitam**_

_**Sang waktu**_

_**Mengapa cahaya impian itu masih sulit untuk ditemukan?**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Finding light**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ryewook pov**

**ilsan city Hospital**

"sungmin hyung"

Aku terus menangisi keadaan Sungmin hyung yang masih tidak sadarkan diri selama 3 hari

Ya,kami menemukanya

Ketika hujan begitu deras mengguyur kota Ilsan

Dengan petir bergaung seolah membelah angkasa

Diiringi jeritan histeris yang berasal dari kami ketika

Menemukan sungmin Hyung tertidur di sebuah halte sepi dengan mulut dan hidung yang mengeluarkan darah serta wajah pucat bak mayat diiringi hembusan nafas Sungmin Hyung yang menjeda

Tersenggal

Hanya satu orang yang kami ingat

Cho Kyuhyun

Mengapa dia tega meninggalkan Sungmin hyung yang tengah sekarat?

.

.

.

Saat kulihat Kangin ahjusshi ,beliau hanya dapat berdiri kaku sama sepertiku saat ini

Kangin ahjusshi meremas dada kirinya dengan kuat

Mencoba bersabar

Mungkin

"ahjusshi,_ gwenchana_?"

"_gwenchana"_ ahjusshi menjawab dengan senyum yang dipaksakan

"apakah ,ahjumma sudah siuman dari pingsannya?"

Aku mencoba mencari topik yang lebih ringan daripada membahas apa yang tengah kami khawatirkan saat ini

"belum,seperti ikatan batin, leeteuk juga belum sadarkan diri"

Ucapan ahjusshi bagaikan sengatan listrik

Uh Tuhan aku salah bicara lagi

"Besok, tak peduli sungmin akan siuman maupun tidak,Ahjusshi akan mengirimnya ke Amerika untuk menjalani pengobatan di sana"

Aku hanya diam memandang takjub pada Kangin ahjusshi yang mempunyai sifat

Dan sikap yang begitu bijaksana

Beliau tidak menyalahkan siapapun atas kejadian naas yang telah dialami Sungmin hyung

**Ryewook pov end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**5 years later**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal pov**

**Panti Asuhan Ilsan city**

Kyaaa

Kyaaa

Kyaaa

Suara anak-anak mendominasi taman halaman yang luas di sebuah panti asuhan

"Yesung hyung"

Ryewook, namja manis itu berlari kecil menuju namja tampan bermata sipit

Yang tengah bermain dengan beberapa anak di halaman panti asuhan tersebut

"ne,changi waeyo?"

"Hyung,makanan telah siap suruh anak-anak untuk makan siang,palli"

"arra,kau duluan saja biar aku yang mengurusnya"yesung tersenyum lembut

Pada ryewook,begitu tampan

sedikit membuat namja manis itu bersemu merah

"n-ne"ucap ryewook seraya menunduk malu

"ehm"deheman seseorang membuat kedua sejoli itu sedikit tersentak

Dan singkron menoleh ke sumber suara

Yesung kembali tersenyum

"setelah kalian pulang ke Korea kemarin,

sepertinya Ryewook cukup senang kau membawanya ke sini"

Ucap yesung seraya terkekeh geli kemudian merangkul sayang bahu namjachingunya

Tanpa mempedulikan anak-anak kecil yang masih berlalu lalang

"Ne!"

timpal Ryewook senang

"Kau memang menggilai anak-anak kan changi,benarkan..."

"Sungmin-nah"Yesung berganti memandang Sungmin

Sungmin yang sedari tertawa dalam diam-pun hanya mengangguk imut

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Other side**

**Seoul City**

Di Taman kota Seoul terdapat sungai kecil yang sekitarnya berdiri

Berbagai macam

Tumbuhan-tumbuhan yang hidup subur dan terkesan masih asri

"ah,sial!dasar yeoja kurang ajar,Cho Kyuhyun kenapa kau bisa tertipu?"

**Pluk**

**Pluk**

Tidak ada jawaban kecuali sahutan dari suara batu kecil yang bertubrukan dengan air sungai

akibat lemparan dari namja tampan tersebut

**flash back on**

**3 years ago**

"changiya,eodigga?"

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam apartemen milik seohyun

Ketika namja tampan itu memutuskan untuk mampir terlebih dahulu setelah pulang dari jam kuliahnya

Karena tidak ada jawaban dari seohyun namja tampan itu memutuskan

Menuju kamar yeojachingunya

**Cklek**

"seohyun!"

Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget ketika mendapati seohyun berada di satu ranjang dengan

Namja yang Kyuhyun tidak kenal

"o-oppa!"

Seohyun dan namja itu nampak salah tingkah dan berusaha menutupi tubuh mereka dengan selimut

"Cih!dasar murahan,ternyata benar selama ini kau hanya menginginkan fasilitas dariku saja

Untuk membiayai kehidupanmu,dasar brengsek"

Kyuhyun bukanlah namja polos seperti Sungmin yang tak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi dengan yeojachingunya

Tanpa berkata lagi Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Seohyun dan namja di sampingnya ,keduanya telah pucat pasi

**Flasback off**

"..."

Kyuhyun terdiam ketika memandangi dua cincin berwarna silver yang melingkar di jari manis nya

"aku yang pabbo,karena telah melepaskanmu begitu saja"

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris

Entah mengapa tanpa sadar mata onix miliknya tertuju pada aliran sungai yang berada di depannya

Melihat air sungai dangkal yang menyuarakan keheningan gerakanya

Membuat Kyuhyun beranjak berdiri ,secara tiba-tiba ia ingin merasakan rasanya bermain air

Ketika melihat air sungai itu seolah seperti air pantai

Ia teringat Ketika seseorang pernah mengajaknya bermain air

Tapi ia menolaknya

Namja tampan itu dengan perlahan akan memasuki air

Hampir niat itu tercapai tapi ketika

"ajucchi!jangan mati!macih banyak hal yang perlu dipikiykan!"

"eh?"

**BRUG**

Seorang anak kecil berumur berkisar antara 4 tahun berlari kemudian melompat menabrak Kyuhyun

Dari arah samping sehingga Kyuhyun terjengkang jatuh di atas tanah dengan sang bocah yang berada di atas perutnya

"AH!APPO... umma..."

Kyuhyun menggerutu kesakitan merasa siku yang sempat ia gunakan mendarat karena terjangan mendadak terasa nyeri

"Yak!appa yang kau lakukan,bocah!"Kyuhyun menjerit tertahan memandang

Bocah yang masih memakai seragam Play group itu dengan sebal

"Ajucchi!jangan bunuh diyi!kata Umma dan Kang congcaenim itu doca"

Bocah namja itu sekarang malah berkacak pinggang dan mengucutkan bibir mungilnya imut

**Deg**

'**sungmin'**

Melihat ekspresi bocah itu

,entah Kyuhyun malah terfikir kembali tentang namja cantik yang dahulu pernah mewarnai harinya

'**sungmin'**

"ajucchi?ajucchi"

bocah namja itu melambaikan tangan mungilnya di depan Kyuhyun ketika merasa Kyuhyun tidak memperhatikanya ketika ia tengah mengoceh menasehati orang yang akan bunuh diri

"eh?ne!"

lambaian tangan bocah itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun sadar dari daydreaming-nya

"ajucchi jangan ulangi lagi!ayyaceo!"

"ish!kau ini memang pabbo,aku tidak sedang mau bunuh diri,dan lagipula seenaknya saja kau panggil aku ahjusshi!memangnya aku setua itu!God!aku baru berumur 22 tahun"

Kyuhyun berujar sengit ketika mereka telah duduk berhadapan

,Ck ck Cho tidak mau kalah eoh?

**Plak**

"ah!appo!"kyuhyun kembali meringis ketika tangan mungil tapi berat itu menggeplak kepalanya

"Yak!Jaga Bicayamu Eoh!"

Namja kecil itu juga tak kalah sengit membalas dengan kekerasan

Pada Kyuhyun

"Ne-ne mian,baiklah siapa namamu bocah?"

Kyuhyun mencoba melunakkan suaranya untuk berdamai pada bocah yang telah berlagak bak pahlawan di depannya

"yak!tidak copan,kenalkan dulu capa nama ajucchi"

"yak!kau yang tidak sopan bocah!"

Kyuhyun malah kembali naik pitam pada bocah imut dihadapannya

"ayyaceo, Lee Cunghyun imnida ,panggil caja hyun "

"Lee Sunghyun?"

Kyuhyun meralat, namja tampan itu mengerti bahwa namja kecil Di depanya ini masih susah untuk menyebutkan huruf S dan R

"ne"

Sunghyun tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun

"hm, Cho Kyuhyun imnida,salam kenal bocah ,kau bisa memanggilku Hyung"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tanpa sadar ia menyeringai

Membuat Sunghyun teringat pada film vampir yang pernah ia tonton bersama dongsaeng kembarnya,Film namja vampir yang tampan

"ayyaceo,ahjucchi vampiy"

"eh?vampir maksudmu?"

"ne"

Sunghyun mengangguk polos, membangunkan persimpangan empat

Di dahi lebar milik Kyuhyun

Dan

"Yak!kau mengataiku eoh?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yesung pov**

"sungmin-nah" aku menghampiri sungmin yang tengah mencuci alat makan setelah kami makan bersama

"ne hyung,waeyo?"ucap Sungmin tersenyum manis

Sudah lama aku tidak melihat senyuman itu setelah Sungmin dan Ryewook memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Korea 5 tahun silam

"Kau tidak menjemput, Sunghyun?"kududukkan diriku di atas meja kecil disamping wastafel

Tanpa berniat membantu Sungmin yang tengah sibuk merapikan ini itu

"ne,setelah ini aku akan pergi ke Seoul untuk menjemputnya"

Ucap Sungmin tanpa melihat ke arahku

"apa kau tidak sadar selama ini Kasih sayang kedua aegyamu itu berbeda?"

"maksudmu Hyung?"

Sungmin yang seperti sedikit sangsi mendengar ucapanku pun hanya merengut samar

"Berat sebelah"ucapku ringan

Hening ,

namun detik kemudian sungmin kembali menjawab

"Hyung tahu alasannya,Sunghyun dan Sungjun berbeda pada daya tahan tubuh"

Sungmin menatapku ragu,Aku hanya balas menatap iba mencoba mengerti bahwa Sungmin seolah telah menanggungnya sendiri,

terlalu berat memang

"Sungmin-nah"

"ne"

"sepertinya gaya bicara maupun sikapmu berubah setelah kejadian itu"

Kulihat Sungmin terdiam

Eh apa aku salah?

Apa aku telah menciptakan perbincangan yang membuat Sungmin terganggu?

"Mungkin"ucap Sungmin dengan kembali tersenyum

"Yesung Hyung"

Panggilan seseorang mengintrupsi ku untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan Sungmin

Membuat kami lebih memilih menoleh pada sumber suara tersebut

Kulihat namjachinguku tengah berkacak pinggang dengan memandangku tajam

"aish!tidak sopan Hyung! meja kecil itu bisa rusak karena menahan berat badanmu dalam waktu lama"

Ucap Ryewook kesal ketika melihat kelakuan seenak jidatku

"arraseo,changiya"

Aku terkekeh pelan seraya berdiri dari posisi dudukku

"Dasar seenaknya saja"

Kulihat ryewook masih memasang tampang sebal walau aku sudah menuruti kemauannya

,dia cute sekali

"ung...Ryewook-ah"

"ne,Sungmin hyung"

"Dimana Sungjun?"

**Yesung pov end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal pov end**

**Seoul Cafe**

setelah pertemuan penuh urat saraf Kyuhyun dengan Bocah kecil bernama Lee Sunghyun entah angin apa yang membuat mereka berdamai dan memutuskan untuk pergi makan di sebuah cafe yang tak jauh dari taman bermain dimana beberapa jam yang lalu mereka bertemu

Setelah memesan makanan , Kyuhyun dan Sunghyun sama-sama makan dalam diam

"Kenapa bocah sepertimu dibiarkan pulang sendirian?"

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan Sunghyun yang memakan ice cream mulai membuka suara,

"molla"

Dan hanya dijawab singkat oleh sang lawan bicara yang seolah masih sibuk dengan ice cream rasa coklatnya

"ck,Dasar tidak sopan"Kyuhyun menggerutu seraya kembali memakan cake nya

Mendengar selentingan ucapan Kyuhyun yang terkesan memprovokativ

Sughyun menghentikan kegiatanya kemudian balik menatap Kyuhyun santai

"lalu,apakah beybicaya pada caat kita cedang makan itu copan menuyut ajucchi?"

Ucap Sunghyun tersenyum puas, ucapan balasan tersebut sontak membuat mata onix Kyuhyun reflek melotot sebal ke arahnya,

'Apa rasa sebal orang ,sama sepertiku saat ini'

Gumam Kyuhyun ambigu

Kyuhyun memang masih mengingat bagaimana saat dirinya masih bocah, ia memang selalu berkata pedas pada setiap orang bahkan sampai saat inipun sifat itu masih dimiliki oleh Kyuhyun

Apakah itu dari sifat murni Appa dan Umma bocah ini?

seperti Umma Kyuhyun, Cho Heechul yang memang bermulut pedas dan itu menurun padanya?

Namun yang ia pertanyakan mengapa seolah Sunghyun itu adalah duplikat dirinya?

Oke,Kyuhyun mengabaikan itu

"Arraseo,Baiklah,sekarang dimana Ummamu?apa dia terlalu sibuk dengan urusanya sehingga

Mengabaikan bocah sekecil dirimu sendirian?"Kyuhyun menunjuk Sunghyun mulai dari kepala sampai kaki mungil bocah tersebut dengan jari panjang miliknya,membuat Sunghyun mendengus lirih

"Aku akan menghubungi Umma,dan ajucchi pacti akan tahu apa jawabannya,pinjam poncel ajucchi"

ucap Sunghyun seraya berpose memohon yang sungguh imut,Kyuhyun sampai tertegun sekaligus hampir tersedak cake yang tengah dikulumnya pada saat bersamaan

'_**sungmin'**_

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun merogoh ponselnya ,kemudian memberikannya pada Sunghyun

"Gomawo,ajucchi"Sunghyun segera menerima ponsel itu dan mulai menekan tombol pada layar touchscreen ponsel Kyuhyun untuk menghubungi sang Umma

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sungmin side**

"Sungjun-nah!"Sungmin berlari menyusuri koridor Panti asuhan ketika

Mengetahui sang Aegya tidak ia temukan dimanapun

"Sungmin hyung tenangkan dirimu,mungkin Jun masih pergi bermain dengan anak-anak panti asuhan ini" Ryewook berkata seraya menggenggam erat lengan Sungmin,sedangkan Sungmin malah menggeleng kasar masih dengan raut wajah kekawatiran

"Ryewook-ah jika terjadi sesuatu pada aegyaku maka aku tidak akan dapat memaafkan diriku sendiri"

"Umma uhuk,uhuk"

Suara cempreng tersebut Sontak membuat Sungmin dan Ryewook menoleh singkron ke arah sumber suara,dari arah pintu masuk terlihat 3 namja kecil

Yang salah satu dari mereka membawa sebuah bola warna-warni yang sebelumnya sempat memanggil Sungmin dengan sebutan Umma

"Jun"

Sungmin berlari tergesa dan memeluk bocah laki-laki tampan tersebut dengan protectiv

"uhuk,uhuk,uhuk"

"Changiya batukmu kambuh lagi,Omo! Badanmu panas lagi,ottokhe?"Sungmin kebingungan ketika melihat Sungjun terlihat kembali sedikit pucat

"Hyung lebih baik kita hubungi dokter pribadi keluargamu,bawa dulu Jun untuk beristirahat dikamar"ucap Ryewook member saran

Drrt Drrt Drrt

"Hyung"

"ne"

Menyadari Suara ponsel tersebut berasal dari miliknya Sungmin segera melihat ID call penelfon

"wae,hyung?"

"Molla,sepertinya ini number yang tak kukenal"Sungmin menatap Ryewook

"Berikan padaku Hyung biar aku yang bicara"

Sungmin kemudian memberikan ponsel warna Pinknya pada Ryewook

"yoboseo"

'**Umma'**

"Sunghyun?Bukan ini Ryewook ahjusshi"

'**Bica bicaya dengan Umma ajucchi?'**

"ne tentu"

Ryewook mengisyaratkan Sungmin untuk menerima ponselnya dalam diam

"ne,Hyun,waeyo changiya?"

Sungmin menyapa Sunghyun seraya mengelus surai coklat milik Jun yang berada di depannya

'**ck,umma lupa lagi untuk menjemput Hyun'**

"Minhae,Jun sakit Umma khawatir pada keadaannya"

Sungmin berucap hati-hati pada aegyanya

Sedangkan Ryewook bungkam seolah sama-sama tengah merasakan kebingungan Sungmin

'**ayyaceo,Hyun mencoba mengeyti lagipula Hyun punya teman ajucchi bayu untuk mengantay Hyun ke Ilcan'**

"Ne baguslah kalau sudah ada teman Hyun yang mau mengantar,ucapkan salam Umma pada Ahjusshi itu ne,Annyeong"

Sungmin hanya dapat menuruti perkataan Sunghyun,tanpa mencerna apa yang telah dikatakan bocah cerdas tersebut

'**annyeong'**

**Tut tut tut**

**Sungmin side end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun side**

"dengay kan ajucchi?"

Setelah line telpon terputus Sunghyun menyerahkan kembali ponsel tersebut pada Kyuhyun

"tentu saja aku mendengarnya,bukankah tadi kau sengaja me-loudspeaker nya?"

Jawab Kyuhyun dengan perasaan yang tiba-tiba sebelumnya begitu berdeba-debar ketika mendengar percakapan Sunghyun dengan sang Umma bocah tersebut

Entah mengapa

"Ummaku macih terlalu polos cama cepeyti Jun,Mana ada yang mau peycaya ketika anak cekecilku hayus peygi dengan ajucchi yang bayu bebeyapa jam yang lalu ia kenyal"

Sunghyun tersenyum tipis membuat Kyuhyun mengerti arah pembicaraan bocah kelewat cerdas di hadapannya

"Arra,lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika Umma mu telah memperbolehkanku

Mengantarmu?Kau tahu kan Ummamu tidak akan menjemput kali ini?"

Kyuhyun sedikit memandang remeh Sunghyun

"hm"Sunghyun hanya menjawab dengan gumaman

"lalu,apa yang akan kamu lakukan Lee Sunghyun?" Kyuhyun menyeringai santai

"Mwo?tentu caja Ajucchi akan tetap peygi denganku Ke Ilcan,tapi dengan diantay oleh cupiy milik Appaku,pinjam poncelnya lagi ,Hyun akan menghubungi cupiy milik Appa "

Sunghyun berucap tenang ,mampu membuat Kyuhyun berdecak kagum dalam hati ,benar-benar bocah evil yang cerdas

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**Kurang panjangkah?**

**Masih ada yang mengganjal?**

**Bingungkah?**

**Hehe#ditendang readers**

**Yewook moment sepertinya masih belum saya kembangkan**

**Jadi minhae kalau segitu aja#TT ngusap ingus pakai tanganya umin**

**Kyumin moment maap dulu soalnya saya masih fokus pada permasalahanya**

**Kayaknya Kyumin moment akan full pada chapter depan**

**#ada yang ingin nebak detik-detik pertemuan umin ma kyu ga?**

**#Perkenalan tokoh baru**

**Untuk bocoran sifat tokoh chapter ke depan**

**Di sini saya membuat karakter sunghyun namja kecil keras kepala dan**

**selalu berusaha dewasa karena beban yang tengah ia tanggung,mohon dimakhlumi**

**Maukah anda meluangkan waktu untuk merepyu**

**Walau hanya sekedar titik TT**

**Repyu dari readers adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya**

**Menyenangkan hati seseorang itu juga termasuk pahala TT**

**Jangan lupa repyu kalau suka**

**Gomawooooo...sudah mau mampir*Bow bareng Sunghyun**

***(_ _)!***

**Untuk balasan repyu:**

ChanMoody

Ne,gomawo

Ne

Emang Sunghyun itu anaknya ,semoga chap ini dapat mengobati rasa penasaaran chingu gomawo ^^

rinisj

gomawo

ni sudah lanjut^^

hie

oke ni udah lanjuut^^

ne ,saya pas baca ulang emang jadi pusing sendri klo center

saya usahakan ^^

nie udah^^

evilkyumin

gomawo,ne ^^

gak apa saya malah sering lupa dan reset password berkali2 ^^

Kim yhu ni

Ne,di chapter ini kyaknya sedikit akan terjawab

Tapi penderitaan kyu kyaknya full ke umin *bocor

Guest

Gomawo ^^

Saya senang klo ep epnya bagus ^^

AnieJOY'ERS

Saya merinding,prediksi chingu hampir 15 permen*persen, benar

Saya yang bacapun dibuat menganga 20 senti*alay-.-

Gomawo sudah mau merepyu

Gomawo

Ne kyu nya tega ma Ming

Ne,Nie sudah lanjuut ^^

manize83

gomawo klo feelnya dapet

emang ming di chapter 1 msh polos seperti saya*di rajam

Zahra Amelia

gomawo klo sadnya terasa

Ne,Kyumin di Brazil kelihatan kompak

Aise aute pego*ikut nimbrung joget bareng Kyumin

Hehe,Nie udah lanjut

zkillua74

gomawo *bungkuk

feel sad nya dapet lagi,saya senang

nih sudah lanjut ^^

klo ming itu gak keterbelakangan mental

ming terlalu polos karena faktor umur dan pengalaman yang kurang hard*bahasanya

Princess Pumkins ELF

^^,klo soal aegya terjawab Sunghyun dan Sungjun adalah

Anaknya Ming jadi pasti tahu bapaknya siapa

Ne ini sdah lanjut

Chingu figthing juga untuk **My Nightmare**

Abded kilat ne*ngarep

evilming

^^ hehe gomawo

Tenang aegya min si Sunghyun itu kaya epil

Biarin Ummanya tetep kayak angel*digebukin kyu

Gomawo klo feel sad nya dapet

SPREAD JOY137

Gomawo klo sadnya dapet TT*terharu

Nich dah lanjuut ^^

MinYoungRa

Gomawo

Nih udah dilanjutin ^^

Semoga dapat mengobati rasa penasaran chingu

ShinnaJaejoong

Gomawo

Kyunya mang epil chingu

Pengen saya gebukin tapi kasihan

Gomawo sudah mau merepyu

n/a:

Disini feel saya memang gampang berubah ,kadang gak dapat masuk ke permasalahan cerita,

Namun saya harap **Readers **maupun **Author Senior** yang baca tetap senang untuk membaca **ep ep gak mutu saya** ,ep ep picisan yang di buat oleh orang **yang gaje seperti saya**

Jika ada yang mengganjal janganlah sungkan untuk bertanya secara langsung ^^

Soalnya saya ini gampang bocor ide klo jawab*bahaya

Untuk para **Author** jika saya **berkunjung **dan **membaca epepnya** percayalah bahwa saya juga **telah** meninggalkan jejak di sana^^ soalnya saya ingin memberi **semangat **dan **partisipasi** **untuk para Author dan Readers epep Yaoi Kyumin**


	3. Chapter 3

/finding light/ff kyumin Slight Jungmin

Summary:Kyuhyun bersama Lee Sungmin pergi untuk melihat cahaya yang terang di mana cahaya itu begitu menyilaukan *bad summary

RATED: T to M hehehe

AUTHOR:CHOSUNGMI (dedo)

WARNING:**YAOI**,Gaje,Abal-abal, penggunaan kata yang tidak benar,**M-preg**

Genre:romance, brothership,sad,hurt

Couple:kyumin always to be *dibakar readers

**Aloha, Nah chapter 3 saya berharap dapat mengobati**

**Rasa penasaran dari readers**

**Untuk chapter ini saya rasa gak terlalu begitu panjang**

**Dan agak full flash back**

**Jadi di nikmati aja **

**Sambil makan,minum,tiduran, ^^,tawuran O.0 **

**Apalah^^**

**Buatlah anda merasa nyaman membaca epep gaje ini**

**Sebelumnya saya minta maapTT**

**karena sedikit ada ancaman/todongan/tarikan/tagihan jumlah repyu#author di gibang readers**

**nb:minhae klo saya kelamaan abdate TT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ff Ini murni dari ide gaje saya ,jika ada kesamaan cerita minhae,itu bukanlah suatu unsur kesengajaan.**

**ide pasaran tapi seperti biasa ff saya gak pernah saya jual**

**hehe**

**no siders ne~**

**repyu 1 titik pun buat author nangis terharu**

**saya sangat bersyukur kalau ada yang mau meripyu**

**ep ep aneh milik saya TT**

**Gomawooooo...sudah mau mampir**

**but no Bash no Flame**

**Sama-sama punya perasaan ne~**

**jangan coba ngebash kalau Gak suka**

**,mianhae ne**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING^_^**

**.**

**.**

**lope my readers ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"lalu,apa yang akan kamu lakukan Lee Sunghyun?" Kyuhyun menyeringai santai

"Mwo?tentu caja Ajucchi akan tetap peygi denganku Ke Ilcan,tapi dengan diantay oleh cupiy milik Appaku,pinjam poncelnya lagi ,Hyun akan menghubungi cupiy milik Appa "

Sunghyun berucap tenang ,mampu membuat Kyuhyun berdecak kagum dalam hati ,benar-benar bocah evil yang cerdas

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Finding light**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cho Company**

"Kangin-ah aku senang sekali Sungmin-nah Telah kembali dari Amerika"

Seorang namja paruh Baya di dampingi oleh beberapa pesuruh di dalam ruangan Presdir miliknya yang sangat luas,Cho Hankyung tengah tersenyum lembut ketika tengah berbicara dengan Kangin di sambungan line telpon

"_**Ne senang Sungmin dapat berkumpul dengan keluarga kami kembali ,Oh bagaimana dengan kabar Kyuhyun?"**_

Mendengar pertanyaan Ramah dari Sahabatnya ,Hankyung kembali tersenyum

"keke,Sepertinya Anak itu hampir gila karena 3 tahun ini terus berusaha mencari keberadaan Sungmin"walau ucapan Hakyung terkesan santai dan bercanda namun namja berkharisma tersebut tengah memasang ekspresi serius yang tentu saja Kangin tidak dapat melihatnya

"_**Hakyung-ah jangan terlalu keras padanya"**_

Kangin berkata kalem pada Hankyung ,Kangin mengerti bahwa Hankyung sahabat lamanya memang sangat baik dan tenang dalam bertindak ,namun Sama seperti Kyuhyun

Namja tampan itu memiliki sikap keras kepala yang tidak ingin dikalahkan oleh siapapun,termasuk Kyuhyun sekalipun

.

.

**Flasback on**

**5 years ago**

Hankyung mengetahui bahwa Sungmin tengah Kritis dikarenakan kelalaian Kyuhyun pun segera menjenguk Sungmin di rumah sakit

"Minhae"

Hankyung langsung bersujud maaf ketika berhadapan dengan Kangin

"Hankyung-ah apa yang kau lakukan!angkat kepalamu!jangan begini!"

Kangin segera berlutut menghentikan aksi Hakyung yang bersujud padanya,

Namun Hankyung tetap tidak mengganti posisi bahkan bergeming sedikitpun

Yesung memandang tak tega pada kedua pria paruh baya yang tengah dalam emosi yang kalut,mencoba membantu Kangin untuk mengangkat Hankyung dalam posisi bersujudnya

Sedangkan Ryewook hanya diam membeku menatap datar Hankyung

.

.

"Minhae,putraku memang gila telah menyakiti Sungmin"

Hankyung berbicara bergetar karena menahan marah ketika telah tenang dan duduk

Di kantin Rumah sakit bersama Kangin,didampingi oleh Dokter pribadi

Hankyung dan para bodyguardnya

"Hahaha,tidak apa-apa ,tidak perlu mencemaskan Sungmin,yang sebenarnya perlu dicemaskan sebenarnya kau,sepertinya penyakit jantungmu kambuh lagi,benarkan ?"

Ucap Kangin ketika melihat Jungmo namja muda yang berprofesi sebagai Dokter pribadi keluarga Cho

"Ne,tuan"jawab Jungmo sopan pada Kangin

Kangin berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dan mencoba menghibur Sahabatnya serta seolah menghibur dirinya sendiri

"Aku terlalu shock"ucap Hankyung lemas ,sanggup membuat Kangin terdiam

"Lalu?"Kangin bertanya pelan

"Aku akan membalas bocah setan itu"

ucap Hankyung menyeringai, ekspresi yang sebelumnya begitu teduh seketika berubah keji,membuat Kangin menggeleng makhlum dan menghendikkan bahu santai,Hankyung yang sedang marah memang sangatlah mengerikan dan sulit untuk dicegah,Kangin mengetahui itu,hei mereka sudah lama bersahabat sejak mereka masih remaja

"Hei,hei jangan mempunyai dendam dengan putramu sendiri"

Kangin mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan muka Hankyung

"Masa bodoh"

Ucap Hankyung sebal,sedangkan Kangin hanya terkekeh,Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini pada nasib Kyuhyun

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flash back off**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kangin-nah bagaimana kabar Sunghyun dan Sungjun?apa cucu-cucuku telah banyak merepotkan Sungmin?"

Hankyung berucap penuh antusias,tidak peduli dengan arti bersikap angkuh di hadapan para bawahannya jika ia telah membahas tentang aegya Sungmin

"_** rindu dengan mereka datanglah ke Panti asuhan kami di Ilsan,mereka sedang ada bakti sosial di sana" **_

ucap Kangin ikut bersemangat

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback on**

"Kangin-nah,bagaimana dengan pengobatan dan Operasi Sungmin di Amerika"

Hankyung memanggil sahabatnya dengan Ramah,Sekarang ini Hakyung beserta Heechul tengah berkunjung ke kediaman Kangin dan Leeteuk

"Operasi itu berhasil dan hanya perlu adanya terapi ringan,Gomawo Hankyung-ah

Mencari pendonor Sun-sum Tulang belakang yang cocok begitu sulit dan seakan mustahil

Namun dengan bantuanmu ,hanya dalam satu bulan kita telah mendapat pendonor tersebut"

Kangin tersenyum haru kemudian memandang Leeteuk Yang berada di sampingnya dengan sayang

"Tentu saja,untuk Sungmin ,Beratus organ pendonor pun akan ku korbankan,Termasuk kepala anak laki-lakiku sendiri"0.o

Ucap Hankyung dengan senyum pongahnya

Sedangkan Heechul hanya menyeringai tipis

,ck ck Kedua suami istri yang begitu serasi ,sepertinya Cho Kyuhyun telah melakukan kesalahan yang begitu vatal

"hahaha,Hankyung-ah jangan terlalu diambil hati,Cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan,Kyuhyun masih bocah,biarkan dia memilih apa yang ia kehendaki"

Kangin berkata bijaksana,Sedangkan Hankyung nampak tengah tersenyum hangat mendengarnya,memang tidak salah ,Kangin dan keluarganya mempunyai hati dan sikap bak malaikat,Untuk itulah Hakyung terus mempertahankan Ambisinya untuk menjadikan Sungmin sebagai menantunya kelak

"Aniya,Sungmin, aku ingin keturunanku lahir dari darahnya,Aku ingin menjadikan keluargamu menjadi keluargaku juga,Kangin-nah izinkan aku mendonorkan sesuatu untuk mewujudkan keinginanku itu"

Ucapan Hankyung membuat Kangin bergenyit bingung

"Mendonorkan apa?"

"Sperma milik Kyuhyun"

Ucap Hankyung menyeringai

Membuat Kangin serta Leeteuk tersentak kaku

"Aku telah mendapatkan Sperma bocah Setan itu ,dan telah ku kirim ke Tempat Rumah sakit Sungmin dirawat sekarang ini,Kalian pasti tahu bahwa Sungmin Adalah namja khusus yang mempunyai Rahim,para Dokter spesialis kelamin akan bekerja sama Dengan Para Dokter Kandungan untuk melakukan Proses IVF(_in vitro fertilization_),maka BOOm! akan lahir aegya dari darah murni milik Sungmin dan Kyuhyun"

Jelas Hankyung semakin menyeringai lebar

Membuat Kangin tiba-tiba merasa kelu untuk berkata ,sunggguh Hankyung begitu mengerikan dan begitu cerdas di saat bersamaan

**Flash back off**

"Ne aku akan kesana,besok,Hahaha senang sekali punya cucu yang tampan seperti mereka"

Ucap Hankyung bangga

"_**Ne,Aegya Sungmin dan Kyuhyun,mereka tampan seperti Kyu"**_

Kangin berkata haru

"Aniya,mereka tampan seperti Kita Hahahaha"

Tawa Hankyung semakin keras

"_**iya ya,Hahahaha"**_

mendengar celetukan dari Hankyung , Kangin yang setuju dengan pendapat Besannya pun ikut tertawa dengan kerasnya,Tawa suka cita di atas penderitaan Kyuhyun

**.**

**.**

**In Kyuhyun's car **

"HATCHIIIIM"

Kyuhyun bersin secara tiba-tiba mengagetkan Sunghyun yang berada di sampingnya

"_gwenchana?_ajucchi_"_Tanya Sunghyun pada Kyuhyun

"_nan gwenchana"_Aku tak biasa menyalakan AC mobil sedingin ini ucap Kyuhyun kemudian mengeratkan Jas kerjanya

"ck,ini musim panac Ajucchi"ucap Sunghyun menimpali

"masa bodoh,"balas Kyuhyun sebal

"Ayyaceo,menumpang dilayang protec,Hyun Cempat lupa kalau ini mobil milik ajucchi,Tapi tamu itu kan adalah Yaja ne?"

Celetuk Sunghyun santai

Kyuhyun memang menggunakan Mobilnya untuk pergi ke Ilsan mengantar Sunghyun dengan bantuan supir milik Appa Sunghyun membawakan mobil milik namja tampan tersebut

"Heh,lebih baik memaki dari pada menyindir halus, itu membuatku terluka"ucap Kyuhyun semakin sebal

"oh,jinjayo~?"Sunghyun menatap Kyuhyun dengan Puppy eyesnya sanggup membuat Kyuhyun kembali tertegun dan kembali teringat akan Sungmin

'_**Sungmin'**_

"Kalau begitu turuti semua perkataan Yaja"lanjut Sunghyun berganti menyeringai ,membuat Kyuhyun bergidik sekaligus teringat akan

Smirk milik Appa dan Ummanya 0.o

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Panti Asuhan Ilsan city**

Sebuah mobil B.M.W series 6 berwarna putih memasuki halaman panti asuhan

ketika sang pemilik keluar dari mobil mewah miliknya

menampilkan seorang namja bertubuh jangkung yang terlihat begitu tampan dengan jas Dokter yang tengah ia kenakan

Namja tersebut berlari cepat memasuki bangunan Panti Asuhan menuju sebuah kamar yang tak jauh dari Ruang tamu bangunan tersebut

"Sungmin"

"Jungmo Hyung!"

Sungmin langsung memeluk Jungmo erat

"Sssst,tenanglah Changiya...Sungjun anak yang kuat,apa kau sudah memberi pertolongan pertama?"

Ucap lembut Jungmo membelai pelan pipi Chubby Sungmin

"Ne,Sungjun telah meminum obat penurun panas"

Sungmin mengangguk imut,sanggup membuat Jungmo menciumi pipi Sungmin berkali kali

"Bagus,biarkan Sungjun jagoan kita beristirahat"

"Ne,dia sudah tertidur 10 menit yang lalu bersama Ryewook dan Yesung Hyung"

Jungmo tersenyum

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flash back on**

**3 years ago**

"Jungmo,Pada saat Sungmin kembali ke Korea, tugasmu untuk melepaskan Sungmin"

Ucap Hankyung datar pada Jungmo,ketika mereka berada di Ruangan Hankyung

"Baik ,tuan"

"Lagipula,Sungmin juga masih mencintai anakku,dan kau hanya sebagai penanggung jawab Kehamilan Sungmin,Akhirnya usaha untuk mengkandaskan Hubungan Kyuhyun dengan telah Seohyun berhasil,ck Yeoja itu memang mudah sekali berselingkuh !Hahaha kerja anak buahmu memang hebat"

Ucap Hankyung puas

"baik ,Tuan"Jungmo hanya menunduk patuh

"Kita akan memulangkan Sungmin 2 tahun lagi,jadi jagalah Sungmin dan Cucu-cucuku"

"Arraseo,Tuan"

"Dan satu hal lagi"Hankyung memandang Jungmo tajam

"Buang rasa cintamu,Kau tidak diizinkan untuk mencintai Sungmin,Jangan sekali-kali menyentuhnya, ataupun menghalangi Kyuhyun kembali pada nya"

Hankyung melanjutkan perkataannya dengan raut wajah yang kembali melembut

"Saya usahakan...

...Tuan"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flash back off**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil Khyuhyun berhenti di depan gerbang panti Asuhan

"Gomawo,shindong Ajucchi,Campaikan calamku pada Nayi ajumma ne?"

Ucap Sunghyun ramah setelah ia dan Kyuhyun turun dari mobil tersebut

"Baik Tuan muda Hyun"

Setelah itu Shindong pergi dengan taxi meninggalkan mobil Kyuhyun

"Hati-hati"

Ucap Sunghyun melambaikan tangan ,Sedangkan Kyuhyun lebih memilih mengamati Kota kelahiranya yang telah ia tinggalkan bersama keluarga besarnya Yang sekarang menetap di Seoul

"ada yang mengganjal ajucchi?"

"Ani,hanya saja aku malah teringat pada seseorang yang sering mengganggu hidupku yang sekarang malah terlihat membosankan"

"Telah Kehilangan oyang yang cangat penting begitu?"

Sunghyun memang mudah menangkap pembicaraan seseorang

"Ne,setelah kehilangan dia ,hidup yang semula berwarna menjadi begitu gelap"

Ucap Kyuhyun miris,sedangkan Sunghyun hanya menatap Kyuhyun datar

"apa ajucchi begitu menginginkan oyang itu agay dapat beytemu lagi?"

"ne,bahkan jika orang itu begitu membenci ahjusshi,Tapi...mungkin ahjusshi telah putus asa untuk mencarinya"

Kyuhyun menatap Sunghyun dengan senyum yang dipaksakan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Min saranghae"Jungmo mengeratkan lengannya di perut rata Sungmin

"..."

Sungmin hanya terdiam dan menutup mata indahnya

Ketika bibir Jungmo meniti leher putihnya menyesapnnya pelan

"Manis sekali Min,Tak kusangka aku akan dipaksa melepaskanmu setelah ini,Tidak adil,Kau tahu ...aku berani memusuhi semua orang demi tetap bersamamu"ucap jungmo pelan

Sungmin mengerti arah pembicaraan Jungmo,tentang rencana Hankyung,dan untuk mendapatkan Cho Kyuhyun,namun Sungmin bukanlah Dalang maupun Orang di Balik Layar ,ia hanya tokoh berkedudukan jauh Di bawah Jungmo maupun Kyuhyun,dia hanya menjalani kehidupan sesuai alur,Tidak terlalu berharap untuk Kyuhyun namja yang selama ini ia cintai dan Jungmo suami Kontrak yang baik hati yang tidak pernah sekalipun menyentuh tubuhnya selain hanya mencumbu tanpa balasan dari namja cantik itu

Jungmo menurunkan kaos lengan Milik Sungmin menampilkan bahu putih namja cantik tersebut,dengan cepat meraup kemudian men-such dan men-bite nya kuat

" "

Sungmin mengigil tak suka karena perlakuan yang dilakukan oleh Jungmo padanya,Namun tenaga Jungmo yang lebih kuat membuat namja cantik itu hanya dapat menahan desahan dan rasa sakit di bahunya

**Ting Tong Ting Tong**

"Jungmo-ah"Sungmin membuka suara ketika mendengar suara bel Panti asuhan

Sungmin sedikit panik dan gugup dengan apa yang telah mereka lakukan

"Arraseo,temui Tamu yang akan berkunjung"

Ucap Jungmo tersenyum puas ketika melihat Kulit bagian bahu yang seputih susu tersebut ternoda merah dengan lelehan saliva miliknya

Jungmo membenarkan letak kaos milik Sungmin

Yang sempat acak –acakan karena perbuatannya

"ng"Sungmin mengangguk patuh berlari kecil

Meninggalkan kamar

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menghampiri pintu masuk Panti asuhan yang memang pada awalnya telah terbuka

Namja cantik itu menemukan Sunghyun yang sedang dalam posisi membelakangi ,nampak Namja kecil itu sedang asyik mengobrol dengan seorang pria tinggi di sampingnya

"Sunghyun-nah"

Tanpa pikir panjang Sungmin memanggil sang Aegya dengan sayang

Membuat kedua namja yang sedang mengobrol tersebut berbalik menghadap Pintu

_**Namun **_

_**Ketika harapan akan cahaya itu telah padam**_

_**Sang waktu **_

_**Kembali menyulutkan cahaya padam itu menjadi semakin terang**_

_**Ketika kami mengira persimpangan jalan kami telah berbeda**_

_**Sang waktu**_

_**Kembali menyatukan jalannya bahkan membuatnya semakin lebar**_

"Umma/ Sungmin"

Sunghyun mengenyitkan dahi ketika mendengar Kyuhyun menyebutkan nama Ummanya ,namja kecil itu reflek menatap Kyuhyun

Sedangkan Kyuhyun

Namja tampan itu tengah membulatkan matanya kaget melihat namja yang selama ini telah lelah ia cari berada tepat di depan matanya,

"K-kyuhyun,Cho Kyuhyun"

Sungmin juga melebarkan mata foxynya ,namja cantik itu tak menyangka akan bertemu Kyuhyun secepat ini,Bahkan Hankyung ,Appanya,dan Jungmo tidak memberitahunya,bukan karena apa ,hanya saja Sungmin masihlah belum siap dengan pertemuan dengan namja yang selama ini selalu menjadi pemilik hatinya

"..."

Sunghyun hanya diam ,mencoba mencerna apa yang telah terjadi

Namja kecil itu mengurungkan niat untuk berlari kemudian memeluk Sungmin

Ketika melihat sang Umma tengah memandang Kyuhyun lurus dengan tubuh bergetar

Sedangkan Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan olehnya

.

.

_**Sang waktu**_

_**Mengapa?**_

_**Mengapa seolah engkau sengaja membuat kami kembali gentar?**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**Ada yang merinding dengan karakter Hankyung bersama keluarga epilnya gak?**

**Apakah ada yang masih bingung?bilang ne?T.T**

**TT**

**Minhae,minhae,minhae**

**Bodohnya saya yang hanya bisa bikin ep ep one shoot *itupun gak mutu -.-**

**Hiks*nangis bareng ddangkoma brothers**

**Masih ada yang berminatkah membaca ep ep aneh ini?**

**Atau gantung sampai sini?apa author aja yang digantung para author ffn dibantu dengan para readers? O.0''**

**Saya takut para para author dan readers malah tambah bingung TT**

**Repyu ne?**

**Pahala loh readers TT**

**Klo sampai yang repyu buat nerusin pada Bubar 0.o**

**Apa boleh buat,saya akan tetap menjadi author oneshoot seumur hidup nih?**

**o.0**

**Bilang terus terang klo masih bingung,tapi jangan di Bash atau Flame**

**TT**

**Gomawo sudah mau mampir*bungkuk 180 derajat 0.o**

**TT**

**Balasan repyu ^^:**

Guest

Sunghyun itu anaknya Kyu^^

Gomawo sudah mau merepyu^^

Sunghyun itu anaknya sungmin sama bang epil

ni sudah update ,gomawo atas repyunya

Maximumelf

wah tebakanya bener chingu

gomawo sudah mau repyu ^^

evilkyumin

ne akan saya usahakan nyiksa bang epil*di gamplang

gomawo sudah mau repyu^^

Yefah Joyers Clouds

Ne,semoga chap ini dpat mengobati rasa penasaran chingu

Hubungan mereka emang rumit ^^,

Ni dah lanjut,gomawo

Lilin Sarang Kyumin

^^ ne Sunghyun pinter kayak Kyu

Appa aegya sungmin itu Kyu

Klo umin nikahnya ma jungmo ^^

Ni dah lanjut,^^

hyukkie-chan

^^ saya usahain,

Ne saya sepakat nyiksa kyuo.0

Minhae jungmo tetep nikah ma mingT,T

riesty137

^^ anak mereka emang kembar kok chingu

Yang dipanggil apa sama Sunghyun itu Jungmo ^^

Nih dah lanjut,gomawo^^

Princess Pumkins ELF

Ne bapaknya si epil XD

tebakan chingu bener

^^ne fighting! lestariin ep ep Kyumin yaoi agar tidak punah o.0

Ne,Iya aku tunggu ff **My Nightmare **nya^^

Soalnya Tambah seru XD

manize83

ne memang masih hurt ^^

umin masih polos tapi agak jadi lebih dewasa

gomawo ,karena mau nunggu chap yang ini^^

AnieJOY'ERS

^^ ne,Biar kyu tahu rasa

Ne bener itu anaknya kyu epil

*dipelototin umin

Ne .nih udah lanjut^^

gomawo

Guest

Ne, Sunghyun anaknya Kyu

Gak kok ^^ ,gomawo sudah mau merepyu

ChanMoody

Ne,Kangin itu kalem kayak Umin

Sunghyun epil dan Sungjun itu anaknya Kyu^^

Wah tebakan nya bener banget^^

Nih sudah dilanjut gomawo^^

rinasj

ne ini sudah lanjut XD

gomawo ^^

Guest

Nih sudah dilanjut ,TT tapi gak bisa abdate

Guest

^^ gomawo kalau feelnya dapat

Lanjut,tapi gak bisa abdate kilat minhaeTT

.

lia

hehe,masih gak sadar chingu *di gibang

gomawo^^

winecouple

Ne, biar kapok*ikutan ketawa

Aegya min kembar anaknya ming sama bang epil^^

Gomawo sudah merepyu^^

**Gomawo atas repyunya,baru kali ini saya dapat repyu sebanyak ini XD**

**Saya juga sempat kaget ^^,sekaligus bersyukur ^^**

**Oh ya ada yang minta Smut gak ?atau lemon yang agak asem*di cekek Kyumin**

**Gomawoooo ...sudah mau mampir **


	4. Chapter 4

/finding light/ff kyumin Slight Jungmin

Summary:Kyuhyun bersama Lee Sungmin pergi untuk melihat cahaya yang terang di mana cahaya itu begitu menyilaukan *bad summary

RATED: T to M hehehe

AUTHOR:CHOSUNGMI (dedo)

WARNING:**YAOI**,Gaje,Abal-abal, penggunaan kata yang tidak benar,**M-preg**

Genre:romance, brothership,sad,hurt

Couple:kyumin always to be *dibakar readers

**Aloha, Chapter 4 datang**

**Dengan sedikit adegan ribet dan Kyumin moment**

**Chap yang ini gak terlalu panjang**

**TT**

**Semoga para readers masih betah membaca ep ep ini^^**

**Sebelumnya saya minta maapTT**

**karena sedikit ada ancaman/todongan/tarikan/tagihan jumlah repyu#author di gibang readers**

**nb:minhae klo saya kelamaan abdate TT **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ff Ini murni dari ide gaje saya ,jika ada kesamaan cerita minhae,itu bukanlah suatu unsur kesengajaan.**

**ide pasaran tapi seperti biasa ff saya gak pernah saya jual**

**hehe**

**no siders ne~**

**repyu 1 titik pun buat author nangis terharu**

**saya sangat bersyukur kalau ada yang mau meripyu**

**ep ep aneh milik saya TT**

**Gomawooooo...sudah mau mampir**

**but no Bash no Flame**

**Sama-sama punya perasaan ne~**

**jangan coba ngebash kalau Gak suka**

**,mianhae ne**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING^_^**

**.**

**.**

**lope my readers ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"K-kyuhyun,Cho Kyuhyun"

Sungmin juga melebarkan mata foxynya ,namja cantik itu tak menyangka akan bertemu Kyuhyun secepat ini,Bahkan Hankyung ,Appanya,dan Jungmo tidak memberitahunya,bukan karena apa ,hanya saja Sungmin masihlah belum siap dengan pertemuan dengan namja yang selama ini selalu menjadi pemilik hatinya

"..."

Sunghyun hanya diam ,mencoba mencerna apa yang telah terjadi

Namja kecil itu mengurungkan niat untuk berlari kemudian memeluk Sungmin

Ketika melihat sang Umma tengah memandang Kyuhyun lurus dengan tubuh bergetar

Sedangkan Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan olehnya

.

.

_**Sang waktu**_

_**Mengapa?**_

_**Mengapa seolah engkau sengaja membuat kami kembali gentar?**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Finding light **

**chapter 4**

.

.

.

**Drap drap drap**

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berjalan pelan melewati Sunghyun menuju ke arah Sungmin,sedangkan Sungmin hanya terdiam kaku melihat Kyuhyun semakin mendekatinya

**Grep**

Dengan cepat namja tampan tersebut mendekap tubuh mungil Sungmin erat

"Minnie"

Kyuhyun memanggil Nama Sungmin dengan sayang membuat Sungmin tersentak namun namja cantik itu seakan kelu untuk menjawab ataupun merespon bisikan cinta dari Kyuhyun

**Chup**

"Kyu-kyuhyun"

Sungmin kembali tersentak ketika Kyuhyun mencium keningnya singkat

"Sarang..."

"Tak kusangka anda bertemu dengan Sungmin di sini Tuan muda"

intrupsi seseorang membuat Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun menciptakan jarak di antara mereka

Keduanya Kemudian menoleh ke arah sumber suara,Terlihat Jungmo telah menggendong Sunghyun yang hanya diam menonton mereka dengan kepala yang menyandar di bahu Jungmo

"J-Jungmo hyung"

Sungmin Reflek menunduk

Sedangkan Kyuhyun merasa mengenal Jungmo, tengah memasang ekspresi dingin terhadap Jungmo ,antara bingung dan rasa tidak suka dengan namja yang berprofesi sebagai dokter pribadi Appanya itu

"Sejak kapan anda mengenal Sungmin Jungmo-sshi?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Jungmo hanya tersenyum sinis memandang Kyuhyun

"Cukup lama"

Jungmo balik menatap Kyuhyun dingin seraya membelai sayang surai hitam milik Sunghyun seakan berusaha meninabobokan bocah tampan yang mempunyai paras tak beda jauh dari namja berkulit putih pucat di hadapannya

"5 tahun yang lalu sejak dia menjadi istri sahku,iya kan Min?"

Jungmo kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan nada penuh penekanan

Membuat Kyuhyun tersentak dan dengan cepat memandang Sungmin yang berada di sampingnya seolah meminta penjelasan

"Benarkah Min?apa maksudnya ini?Jelaskan padaku!"

"ung ung...J-Jungmo hyung...Hiks"

Kyuhyun mendesak Sungmin,membuat namja cantik tersebut bergerak resah dan kemudian menangis lirih

Sungmin menjadi begitu bingung dan ketakutan ketika melihat Appa dari anaknya dan Suami sahnya seolah masih belum mengetahui apapun,lalu perjanjian itu bagaimana?kenapa mereka malah meminta penjelasan darinya?Dia tak sejenius Kyunhyun ataupun Tak se kritis Jungmo yang dapat mengerti arah pembicaraan lawan yang begitu pelik ,lalu kenapa lagi-lagi Sungmin seolah kembali terdesak oleh rasa nya sendiri

Lalu bagaimana dengan cinta dan Pernikahannya?aegyanya?

Apakah Sungmin akan kembali pasrah ?seperti waktu ia Melepaskan Kyuhyun,Mengandung anaknya,kemudian dinikahi Jungmo?

"Omo !Umma!Appa tuyunkan Hyun"

Sunghyun sedari tadi mengawasi dan mencerna Ucapan Kyuhyun dan Jungmo pun meronta kecil di gendongan Jungmo ketika melihat Sungmin menangis

Dengan spontan Jungmo menurunkan Sunghyun dari gendongannya membuat namja kecil itu berlari menuju Sungmin ,memeluk kaki namja catik itu erat

"A-appa?Umma?"

Kyuhyun bergumam tak percaya dengan sebutan yang terlontar dari Sunghyun kepada Sungmin dan Jungmo

"Hiks...hyun-ah..."

Sungmin berjongkok dan balik memeluk tubuh aegyanya erat

"Min/Minnie"

Jungmo dan Kyuhyun bermaksud mendekati Sungmin,namun langkah itu terhenti ketika mereka melihat dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri bahwa Sunghyun tengah menyeringai ke arah mereka

"uljima Umma,Hyun akan menjaga Umma dayi dua namja aneh itu"

Ucapan pedas dari Sunghyun mampu membuat Jungmo dan Kyuhyun singkron membulatkan mata sebal

"nae-aegya,Kenapa menyebut Appa aneh changiya?"

Jungmo seolah telah ditolak oleh anak yang selama lima tahun bersama nya pun merasa didurhakai

"..."

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam memandang wajah cantik Sungmin dengan rindu

Namun pertemuan yang menghasilkan derai air mata pada Sungmin membuat Hati namja tampan itu begitu terasa ngilu

"Habic Appa berkata kacar pada teman bayu Hyun,itu tidak Copan!"

Ucap Sunhyun menasehati Jungmo ,membuat Jungmo seketika tersadar bahwa yang telah dilakukannya adalah hal yang amat kekanak-kanakan

"Minhae Ming"

kali ini Jungmo mendekati Sungmin Dan Sunghyun kemudian memeluk mereka dengan lembut dan penuh kasih

"..."

Kyuhyun hanya memandang nanar ,Sungmin benar-benar telah melepaskanya dan telah memiliki kehidupan bahagianya sendiri

Tak sepantasnya dia kembali mengambil Sungmin Yang jelas-jelas bukan lagi miliknya

"Min,senang rasanya kita dapat bertemu setelah sekian lama "

Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum

"Hiks"Sungmin kembali terisak memeluk Sunghyun erat

Sedangkan Sunghyun kembali diam

"Sebaiknya aku pergi,Oh ya Sunghyun kapan-kapan kita akan kembali ngobrol ne?"

"ne"

Sunghyun mengangguk imut

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum pada Sunghyun, tanpa memandang Sungmin dan Jungmo

Namja tampan tersebut segera pergi membawa mobilnya meninggalkan area Gedung Panti Asuhan

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hiks hiks hiks "Sungmin terisak lebih keras pasca kepergian Kyuhyun membuat Jungmo semakin memeluknya erat

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu Min!ingat itu"Jungmo berucap getir mengecupi wajah Sungmin dengan sayang

"Umma..."

Sunghyun hanya dapat melihat Sungmin dengan pandangan nanar

'_**Kyu~ Kau Lah Appa dari Sunghyun dan Sungjun'**_

Sungmin membatin kacau,ini terlalu menyakitkan,Kyuhyun telah salah mengira Sungmin telah melupakannya membuat namja cantik itu begitu terpukul,lalu Apakah setelah kejadian ini,Cintanya untuk Kyuhyun Masih dapat Terbalas ataupun dipertahankan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Di sebelah langit yang hitam **_

_**Hanya penuh dengan gambaran rasa dusta yang memonopoli rasa sayang **_

_**Yang dapat melahirkan sikap maupun hati yang sekeras batu**_

_**Namun cahaya impian dan jalan yang kami tujuh telah pergi menjauh**_

_**Lalu bagai mana cara sang waktu**_

_**Untuk menunjukkan kembali harapan itu?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Skip time**_

**Hankyung's room **

"Jadi Jungmo-ah,pada akhirnya kau menolak menceraikan Lee Sungmin?"

Hankyung berucap santai bersandar pada Kursi Ruang kerja mewah nya dengan Angkuh

Hari ini Jungmo menemui Hankyung di kediamannya,dengan maksud menolak menandatangani Surat Perceraian yang telah di siapkan oleh Hankyung jauh hari

"Ne,Tuan, minhae saya telah mencintai Sungmin lebih dari apapun"

Ucap Jungmo mantap menatap mata Elang milik Hankyung

Tanpa gentar sedikitpun

"Kekeke,Cinta yang berlandaskan pikiran Untuk mengorbankan seorang Lee Sungmin adalah kesalahan besar"

Hankyung menyeringai melihat perubahan ekspresi Jungmo yang memucat

Namja paruh baya tersebut hanya dapat menanggapi ,dan untuk kesekian kalinya Membuat Jungmo kembali kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas

"Sungmin masih mencintai Kyuhyun ,lagipula Sunghyun dan Sungjun adalah eagya murni mereka ,apakah kau sadar ?karena campur tangan medismu pula proses _IVF_ itu berhasil "

Hankyung kembali menyeringai semakin lebar ketika sang anak buah kembali menegang

"Ne Tuan tapi minhae saya masih tetap pada pendirian saya untuk mempertahankan Sungmin, Surat pengunduran diri saya akan anda dapatkan besok"

Jungmo kembali mempertahankan ambisinya,namja jangkung itu tidak akan menarik kata-katanya untuk memusuhi semua orang yang ingin merebut Sungmin darinya

"Aniya,kau tetap akan bekerja padaku ,hanya kali ini saja kau membantah semua perkataanku,aku tidak akan mengatakan segelas penuh susu berubah singkat menjadi terasa asam hanya karena kau telah menambah setetes cuka didalamnya"

Ucap Hankyung tersenyum lembut pada Jungmo

"Tidak Saya telah berniat mengundurkan diri,Saya akan mengolah Rumah sakit swasta saya di Jeju,Kamsahamnida atas kebaikan tuan selama ini"

Jungmo memberi hormat Singkat kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Ruangan Hankyung

"Chakaman,Bagaimana Jika Kyuhyun mengetahui hal Sebenarnya?Apa yang akan kau lakukan Jungmo-ah?"

Ucapan Hankyung yang begitu mendesaknya membuat Jungmo menutup matanya erat

"Sportif Tuan ,Saya akan berusaha mempertahankan Sungmin dengan cara yang Jujur,begitu juga dengan Tuan muda Kyuhyun yang berusaha merebut Sungmin dari Saya,saya tahu bahwa Tuan muda bukanlah namja yang licik"

Setelah ucapan tegas Tersebut , Jungmo kemudian benar-benar telah meninggalkan ruangan Hankyung

Menyisakan Hankyung yang kembali menyeringai dan mengambil sebuah Remote control

Di bawah laci mejanya kemudian mengarahkan remote tersebut menuju pojok Ruangannya

**Pip**

**Greeeeeeek**

Sungguh mengejutkan bahwa tempat rak buku yang menjulang tiba-tiba terbuka pelan membelah menjadi dua memperlihatkan sebuah ruangan yang berbentuk seperti Cassino mini yang terdiri dari meja Bar panjang dengan minuman ber alcohol dengan berbagai bentuk botol ,semakin Rak itu terbuka lebar menampilkan sesosok tampan berkulit pucat yang tengah terduduk santai seraya meminum Wine dengan tenangnya di pojok Cassino mini tersebut

"Bagaimana Kyuhyun-nah?,Dengan ini Kedudukan Jungmo terasa menjadi begitu sulit,Kau mempunyai anak dari Sungmin,dan Sungmin juga masih mengharapkanmu,seharusnya tak sesulit ini jika kau menerima pertunangan itu,Kau mengerti kan bahwa masalah ini sebenarnya berawal darimu?"

Tanya Hankyung seraya memainkan remote Contol tersebut

"Mianhae Appa,Aku akan mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku,akan kurebut Sungmin dengan caraku sendiri"

Timpal Kyuhyun kemudian kembali meneguk pelan Wine yang berada di gelasnya

"Good Boy"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jungmo side**

**Drrt drrrt drrrrt**

Jungmo menatap layar ponselnya yang berdering ,namja jangkung itu tersenyum ketika membaca ID sang penelpon adalah Sungmin

"Yeboseo,Changiya wae?apakah kau sudah kembali ke Seoul?"

"_**ne,Hyung hari ini lemburkan?Aku akan pergi besama Appa Untuk pelatihan menjadi sekertaris ,Sepertinya akan menginap di Hotel,oh iya jangan cemas, Appa memperbolehkanku membawa Sunghyun dan Sungjun ikut serta pergi bersama kami"**_

Ucapan lembut Sungmin sanggup membuat Jungmo tak dapat memikirkan yang lain selain mengizinkan namja cantik itu pergi

"Aku mengizinkannya,kau akan pergi pelatihan di Hotel daerah mana?"

Jungmo kembali bertanya

"_**Ukh,aku belum tahu soalnya aku masih dalam perjalanan menjemput Sunghyun dan Sungjun di sekolah mereka,urusan Tempat nanti akan kukirim lewat e-mail,arraseo?"**_

"_**Arraseo"**_

"Min"

"_**nde?"**_

"Aku mengundurkan diri dari pimpinan Divisi spesialis kesehatan pribadi keluarga Cho"Ucapan Jungmo membuat Sungmin terkejut

"_**ungh...la-lalu"**_

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu untuk Cho Kyuhyun"Jungmo berbicara dengan nada tegas

"_**..."**_

"Aku akan pergi ke Jeju untuk tiga hari ini karena akan mengurusi surat perpindahan pekerjaan,Ingat Min hindari Cho Kyuhyun karena kau milikku"

"_**nd-nde"**_

**Jungmo side end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Skip time**_

**SM Playgroup School Seoul**

Sungmin terkaget ketika melihat Kyuhyun tengah bergurau dengan Sungjun dan Sunghyun di sebuah bangku ayunan di tempat bermain Playgroup tersebut

Terlihat namja tampan tersebut tengah di duduk di antara Sunghyun dan Sungjun seraya mengayun-ayunkan diri, menggunakan kaki jenjang miliknya sedangkan tangan kiri dan kanan mendorong kemudian menarik kecil ,ayunan yang diduduki Sunghyun dan Sungjun

Hingga berayun ke depan dan ke belakang

"Umma!"

Sungjun yang mengetahui Sungmin telah datang menjemputpun berlari kencang ke arah Sungmin

"Jangan lari-lari changiya..."Sungmin berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya dengan sang aegya kemudian mengusap rambut Coklat Sungjun dengan cemas takut Sungjun akan kelelahan karena kembali bersekolah ,bocah tampan itu baru saja sembuh dari sakitnya

"Hosh hosh ung...ung Jun capek,gendong Umma"

"Ne"

Sungjun dengan manjanya meminta perhatian Sungmin dan dengan mudahnya Sungmin meng –iyakan tanpa melihat tatapan iritasi dari bocah berambut hitam kelam di samping Kyuhyun

"Ck..."

Sunghyun mendecih sebal

"heh,bocah sepertimu bisa terlihat cemburu pada dongsaengmu itu tidak berlebihan?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat Sunghyun kembali memasang ekspresi datarnya

"Lalu jika ajucchi beyada di pociciku apa yang akan ajucchi lakukan"

Sunghyun balas menyeringai santai ke arah Kyuhyun

"Mendecih,...mungkin?"Ucap Kyuhyun enteng seakan mengejek Sunghyun

"Tapi jika kau dapat menekan rasa cemburu dan menumpahkan ke orang lain itu juga merupakan hal baik"Kyuhyun melanjutkan ucapanya serius seraya memandang Sunghyun sayang

"Aku cudah punya Appa,untuk Appa beymanja-manja pada oyang lain?"Sunghyun kembali bertanya pada Kyuhyun

"itu jika ada Appa Di sisimu,Jika hanya ada Umma dan merasa tidak dihiraukan,mengapa tidak mencoba terlihat manja di hadapanku?Aku juga orang tua loh,jadikan aku sebagai Pengganti Appamu,mau kan?"

Tiba-tiba Sunghyun merasa Kyuhyun tengah memandang penuh harap padanya membuat namja kecil itu tanpa sadar mengangguk mengizinkan

"Kau bisa memanggilku Kyu Appa"

"Kyu Appa"Sunghyun mengulang ucapan Kyuhyun kembali

"Hyun-ah kajja kita pergi, Umma harus menemui haboeji segera"Sungmin segera menggandeng tangan mungil Sunghyun tanpa menganggap Kyuhyun tengah berada di antara mereka

"Chankaman!"Kyuhyun menahan Sungmin dengan menyentuh bahu namja cantik itu

"Aku yang akan ditugaskan Kangin Appa men-trainingmu menjadi assisten"

"Mwo?i-itu mustahil"Sungmin menghadap Kyuhyun dengan sebal,namun rasa sebal itu terintrupsi dengan bunyi ponsel milik namja cantik itu

_**Drrrrt drrrrt drrrrt**_

Sungmin segera mendial tombol hijau ponselnya ketika mengetahui ada kiriman sebuah e-mail

_**From:Appa**_

_**Min kau pasti sudah bertemu dengan Kyu**_

_**Dia yang akan mengajarimu tentang cara menjadi**_

_**Assisten yang benar,jalankan yang baik ne?**_

_**Saranghae**_

"Aish..Appa"Sungmin menggerutu semakin sebal

"_see_,pasti itu kiriman e-mail dari Kangin Appa, jadi bukannya mustahilkan?"

**Hub **

Sungmin tersentak ketika tersadar Kyuhyun mendekatinya dan Mengambil alih Sungjun kemudian menggendongnya

"Kita akan pergi menggunakan mobil milikku"

"He-hei chakaman!"Terlambat Kyuhyun telah menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin dan membawanya ke depan mobil namja tampan tersebut

'**Mwo,apa-apaan ini?**'batin Sungmin nelangsa ketika melihat mobil milik Kyuhyun yang akan mereka kendarai adalah mobil lima tahun silam yang ia dan Kyuhyun pernah gunakan Untuk kabur dari Rumah

"Kajja"

Kyuhyun tersenyum Ramah mempersilahkan Sungmin menduduki Kursi di samping kemudi setelah meletakkan Sunghyun dan Sungjun di kursi penumpang bagian belakang

"Shireo"Sungmin menolak dan akan beranjak masuk ke dalam pintu belakang Mobil

Namun Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mencengkram erat lengannya dan menggiring Sungmin secara pelan menuju kursi di samping kemudi yang ia kehendaki membuat

Sungmin akhirnya mengalah dan masuk ke dalam mobil milik Kyuhyun

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**In cAr**

"Kita akan ke mana?"

Sungmin bertanya malas pada Kyuhyun

Tanpa berniat menatap paras tampan Namja yang dicintainya

"Melihat cahaya"

"he?"

.

.

.

_**Skip time**_

Obak pantai yang tenang dan pemandangan biru pantai yang indah membuat Sungjun maupun Sunghyun berlari-lari senang di sepanjang pesisir pantai

Kyuhyun tetap melangkah mengikuti Sungjun dan Sunghyun ,dengan langkah lebarnya membuat begitu mudah namja tampan itu mensejajarkan dengan tapakan lari dua bocah tampan tersebut

Sedangkan Sungmin telah tertinggal jauh di belakang

"Kyu Appa,sudah lama berteman ne dengan Umma?"Sunghyun bertanya pada Kyuhyun dengan embel-embel Appa membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum Gaje karena bahagia mendengarnya

"Ne,Ummamu itu adalah teman terbaik Appa"Kyuhyun menimpali dan hanya di jawab 'O' dengan Sunghyun dan Bocah evil itu kembali berjalan

"Ung...ungh ...H-Hyung chakaman"Sungjun tiba menarik kecil ujung baju Sunghyun membuat si empu menoleh ke padanya

"Ne Jun?"

"Ungh...ungh ajucchi..."Sungjun memanggil Kyuhyun pelan ,bocah pemalu itu berbalik menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun

"Ne,waeyo?"Sunghyun dan Kyuhyun menimpali bersamaan

"Ya!Aku yang dipanggilnya"Kyuhyun memandang Sunghyun kesal,sedangkan Sunghyun memilih tidak mempedulikan tatapan iritasi Kyuhyun

"B-bolehkah Jun juga memanggil Kyu Appa cepeyti Hyung tadi?"Sungjun berkata seraya memeluk erat Sunghyun ,Mungkin karena kali ini Sungjun berkata banyak pada orang yang baru ia temui

"Ne,tentu saja"

Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia ketika merasakan adanya tanda-tanda bahwa ia telah banyak diterima oleh Kedua buah hatinya

"Kyu Appa jangan cemackan kami,kami tidak akan peygi jauh ,Ajucchi celecaikan caja uyucan tyaining itu"Sunghyun berjalan seraya menggandeng Sungjun meninggalkan Kyuhyun

"Hei,kau mencuri dengar ya?"Kyuhyun berhenti berjalan

"Ich,aku tidak mau Umma jadi Yepot,dengan mengajak kami kemudian melalaikan Kewajiban nya"Sunghyun berucap tanpa menoleh pada Kyuhyun dan melanjutkan acara berlari kecilnya bersama Sungjun yang mengekorinya

**.**

**.**

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun bingung ketika Kyuhyun berbalik kemudian berjalan mendekatinya, dan berdiri tegap di depan namja aegyo tersebut dengan bumbuhan sikap yang menurut Sungmin_ cool_ pastinya

"Wae?Bukankah itu impianmu saat ingin pergi bersamaku dulu?Kita bermain"

Kyuhyun menunduk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah cantik Sungmin

memandang Sungmin lembut,membuat pipi chubby Sungmin merona

"I-itu cerita lama,U-untuk apa kita ke tempat ini lagi?"timpal Sungmin

Seraya memundurkan wajahya ketika hembusan nafas Kyuhyun terasa menerpa wajahnya

"Well,Training dalam suasana yang nyaman seperti ini bukankah lebih efektif"

Ucap Kyuhyun terkekeh senang

"Shireo,kau mengarangnya ne?Appa bilang..."

"Bagaimana kalau kita berenang?"

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memutuskan ucapan Sungmin dengan senyum Watadosnya

"heh?"

"Hyun!Kajja ikut Kyu Appa ke mobil!Kita akan mengambil perlengkapan berenang"

Kyuhyun kembali berbalik ke arah Sunghyun sedikit agak berteriak karena jarak nya berada agak jauh posisi Sunghyun dan Sungjun yang ternyata tengah asyik bermain pasir

"Ne,Kyu Appa!"Sunghyun menjawab cepat kemudian berlari kecil mendekati Kyuhyun

"HE!K-Kyu Appa!"Sungmin memerah padam karena Ucapan Kyuhyun barusan seperti ucapan Appa yang mengajak anak dan Istrinya berlibur

Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai anggun ke arah Sungmin sebelum meninggalkan namja cantik itu untuk kembali ke mobilnnya ,begitu Tampan

Membuat Sungmin dibuat kembali begitu kaku menghadapi Kyuhyun

**.**

**.**

"hei,ayo berenang ,Kyu Appa sudah bawa perlengkapannya"

Kyuhyun kembali dari mobil dengan membawa payung lebar ,satu tas penuh berisikan celana pendek,baju ganti anak-anak dan dewasa ,karpet tipis yang lebar serta Sun block

"Ini untuk Jun yang masih belum dapat berenang"Sunghyun menyerahkan pelampung berwarna pink yang dibawanya sedari tadi kepada Sungjun

"Ung...gomawo"

"Sepertinya kau telah merencanakan ini matang-matang"Sindir Sungmin pada Kyuhyun

"oh ,jinja ?"

Kyuhyun mengerling nakal pada Sungmin,membuat Sungmin mendelik sebal

"Kajja,lepas seragam kalian dan ganti dengan celana pendek ini"

Kyuhyun memperlihatkan dua celana anak-anak mini dengan warna pink dan biru kepada Sunghyun dan Sungjun

"Gomawo Kyu Appa!"

Seru kedua bocah itu pada Kyuhyun,membuat sang empu menyeringai semakin lebar

Setelah melihat Sunghyun dan Sungjun telah menganti celana,dan telah pergi masuk ke dalam air

Kyuhyun bermaksud untu menyusul kedua putranya

Namja stoic itu kemudiam membuka resleting celana kerja hitamnya tanpa menghiraukan Sungmin yang terbelalak lebar melihat aktivitas Kyuhyun

"Kyaaa!apa yang kau lakukan!"Sungmin berdiri dan berteriak dengan menutup mata kelincinya dengan kedua tangan putihnya

**Grep**

Kyuhyun mencekam lembut kedua telapak tangan Sungmin kemudian menjauhkanya,agar ia dapat memandang wajah cantik tanpa cacat itu dalam Kondisi malu yang menurut Vers Kyuhyun begitu indah dan menggoda sisi evilnya sekaligus

"Jangan cemas aku memakai boxer kok"Kyuhyun berkata pada Sungmin setelah membuka jas kemeja serta celana panjangnya menampilkan Tubuh manly yang mempunyai abs samar yang hanya menggunakan boxer putih selutut

"Aku bawa baju ganti untukmu juga,kau pakai boxer kan?"Kyuhyun tanpa segan berkata Frontal pada Sungmin membuat namja itu semakin memerah

"A-Aku pakai"Sungmin menjawab seraya menunduk dalam menyembunyikan wajah seputih susunya yang telah memerah sempurna

"Warna apa?"

ucap Kyuhyun seraya menunduk mensejajarkan tinggi Sungmin dengannya seraya memberikan tatapan serta nada menggoda terbaiknya

"KYAAAAAA!"

Sungmin berteriak ketika Kyuhyun kembali menggoda namja cantik itu,Sungguh kali Ini Sungmin lepas emosi untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut

,pakai tanya warna lagi,apa lagi yang ditanyakan adalah dalaman ,_God!_

.

.

_**Tbc**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Nah inilah Kyumin moment yang saya janjikan maap klo garing dan agak lebeh*di cekek readers**

**Priiiiiit*bawa peluit bergaya ala polisi lalu lintas**

**Sabar readers ^^,Kyumin moment akan lebih Pull pada Chapter depan Mungkin sedikit ada Nc*maybe**

**#kembali kena cekek**

**Ok saya janji chapter depan akan lebih pull tanpa sensor ,kalau kuat ,ada Nc nya kok SumpehO.o**

**Oh minhae loh readers saya abded lama TT**

**Soalnya saya lagi suka maen ama begadang lihat pilm horor,Dunia lain,Mr tukul dan lain2 Q.Q**

**Biasa anak muda*di rajam readers**

**Repyu ne?**

**Kalau suka sih TT**

**Buat semangat loh readers**

**But jangan di Bash atau di Flame**

**Gomawo sudah mau mampir*kibar boxernya si Kyu**

**Balasan repyu ^^:**

Chan Moody

Ne,Si kembar HyunJun itu anaknya si epil

Hakyung gak beda jauh ma si raja epil

Kyunya kayaknya kalah ma Hankyung hehe

Ya kayaknya masalah akan bertumpu pada si jungmo ^^

Nih sdh lanjutt,gomawoooo sdah mau repyu dua kali

Saya senang_ TT,saya akan balas 2 kali*di bawah

AnieJOY'ERS

Ne,Hankyung jadi epil ^^

Nih sdh dilanjut gomawo

Kim yhu ni

Hehe kayaknya hampir ^^

Tapi bukan Jungmo 0.O

YAH BOCOR TT

winecouple

hwahahaha..*ikutan ngakak lagi

Si twins anaknya kyu

Ne ^^

Chikyumin

Nih sdah lanjut,gomawo kalau seru^^

ChanMoody

Hankyung ma epil kayak anaknya si Kyu ^^

Heechul juga sama =.=

Hankyung emang hebat

Jungmo kayaknya nyoba untuk berkhianat

Ne,Kyu yang kali ini agak kosong g tahu apa2

Yah ketemu Kyu emang dadakan

^^ ne,hehehehe*ikutan nyengir

Guest

Ne,nunggu Kyuminnya ne?semoga suka ^^

ChoiShinYang

Ne dah lanjut ^^

Wah bener chingu chap 4 ma 5 kayaknya pull Kyumin moment

SPREAD JOY137

Sunghyun dan Sungjun itu anaknya Kyu

Ne, si Jun emang sakit2tan jadi Mingnya lebih ngurus si Jun

Tapi gak berlebihan kok

Dian minimin

Ne,Ming ke sana berobat ma merit ^^

Kyu gak ikut buat tapi ikut donor O.o

Dian minimin

Ne ming polos tapi gak idiot kok chingu

Ne, kyu akhirnya gak merit ma siapa2

Ne,saya tetep akan jadiin Kyumin Moment

137Line

Haha

Hangeng mesum demi ambisinya ^^

Ne,gomawo ,fighting ^^

Yefah Joyers Clouds

UAaaaaaa ne ini dah lanjut^^

Ne KyuMin ketemuan ^^

Ne tapi kayaknya Jungmo masih blom iklas

nih sudah di lanjut and,, fighting!

RianaClouds

Hehe,Hankyung emang epil

^^ Jungmin dan Kyumin ?yah ditunggu mood dari saya saja ne ^^

Nih sudah lanjuut gomawo^^

riesty137

hehe mian klo Jungmin nya bikin gedeg

Ok chap ini masih pemanasan

Klo chap 5saya usahakan yang Lemon Asem ^^

Nih dah lanjut,gomawo^^

manize83

HanChul emang epil ^^

Yah untung mreka hanya kawin ya

Hehe nih dah lanjuut ^^

Princess Pumkins ELF

Ne,Chingu minhae klo pertemuannya masih simple

^^ semoga seru

Ne,mereka dapat kontrak kawin dari Hankyung epil

Ne nih sudah lanjut

Zahra Amelia

Ne keluarga epil

Jungmo kayaknya dapat sepah terus =.=

Mereka epil yang mirip

Kyumin ,semoga tambah seru buat chingu

Gomawoooo...

Setuju ^^

Solanya Jungmo jadi love ma Umin

Update tapi gak cepet TT minhae

TT


	5. Chapter 5

/finding light/ff kyumin Slight Jungmin

Summary:Kyuhyun bersama Lee Sungmin pergi untuk melihat cahaya yang terang di mana cahaya itu begitu menyilaukan *bad summary

RATED: T to M hehehe

AUTHOR:CHOSUNGMI (dedo)

WARNING:**YAOI**,Gaje,Abal-abal, penggunaan kata yang tidak benar,**M-preg**

Genre:romance, brothership,sad,hurt

Couple:kyumin always to be *dibakar readers

**Chapter 5 datang ^^**

**Dengan Kyumin Moment**

**== yang terkesan datar-datar saja .mianhae TT**

**^^ semoga suka^^**

**Coba dihayati ne **

**Sebelumnya saya minta maapTT**

**karena sedikit ada ancaman/todongan/tarikan/tagihan jumlah repyu#author di gibang readers**

**nb:minhae klo saya kelamaan abdate TT **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ff Ini murni dari ide gaje saya ,jika ada kesamaan cerita minhae,itu bukanlah suatu unsur kesengajaan.**

**ide pasaran tapi seperti biasa ff saya gak pernah saya jual**

**hehe**

**no siders ne~**

**repyu 1 titik pun buat author nangis terharu**

**saya sangat bersyukur kalau ada yang mau meripyu**

**ep ep aneh milik saya TT**

**Gomawooooo...sudah mau mampir**

**but no Bash no Flame**

**Sama-sama punya perasaan ne~**

**jangan coba ngebash kalau Gak suka**

**,mianhae ne**

**.**

**.**

"Aku bawa baju ganti untukmu juga,kau pakai boxer kan?"Kyuhyun tanpa segan berkata Frontal pada Sungmin membuat namja itu semakin memerah

"A-Aku pakai"Sungmin menjawab seraya menunduk dalam menyembunyikan wajah seputih susunya yang telah memerah sempurna

"Warna apa?"

ucap Kyuhyun seraya menunduk mensejajarkan tinggi Sungmin dengannya seraya memberikan tatapan serta nada menggoda terbaiknya

"KYAAAAAA!"

Sungmin berteriak ketika Kyuhyun kembali menggoda namja cantik itu,Sungguh kali Ini Sungmin lepas emosi untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut

,pakai tanya warna lagi,apa lagi yang ditanyakan adalah dalaman ,_God!_

**.**

**.**

**Finding light **

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"hahahaha"

Kyuhyun tertawa kemudian meninggalkan Sungmin untuk meyusul Sunghyun dan Sungjun

,sedangkan Sungmin,namja cantik itu sedang dalam keadaan sebal mode on memandang Kyuhyun kesal

"eh?"Sungmin terpaku pada baju-baju yang tengah berserakan di pasir yang tak lain adalah seragam sekolah milik Sunghyun dan baju Kyuhyun yang tadi namja tampan itu baru tanggalkan

"Ungh benar-benar Appa dan Aegya yang mirip,Sedangkan Jun mirip sekali denganku yang selalu rapi "Sungmin Tersenyum melihat seragam sekolah Sungjun telah rapi terlipat ditempatkan tak jauh dari karpet yang diduduki Sungmin

Namun senyum namja cantik itu memudar ketika memikirkan kembali kata-kata sebelumnya

"Ugh...ingat Sungmin kau tidak boleh melukai Jungmo Hyung"Sungmin menengadah bermaksud menghilangkan sesak di relung hatinya namun ...

'_**Tuhan Mengapa begitu sakit'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Skip time**_

Matahari Siang telah meninggi namun kabut tebal berwarna Hitam merambat cepat menutup matahari , hari yang semulah cerah berubah seolah petang dengan sedikit gemericik empun menerpa bumi namun berjeda,Sungmin yang sebelumnya memutuskan untuk diam menunggu Sunghyun,Sungjun dan Kyuhyun berenang di air

Membuat namja cantik itu tertidur beralaskan karpet tipis di bawah lindungan payung yang sempat di Siapkan oleh Kyuhyun

Puk

Puk

Puk

"Umma~"

"Umma~"

Sungjun menepuk-nepuk kecil pipi putih Sungmin sedangkan Sunghyun memilih diam ,dan Kyuhyun hanya mengamati dengan ikut serta duduk di samping Sunghyun

"ng...Sudah selesai dengan urusannya?"Sungmin terduduk namun namja cantik itu belum sepenuhnya sadar dari tidurnya

**Dreeeeeeeeees **

Sungmin membuka mata foxy lebar dan semua kantuknya secepat kilat hilang ketika mendengar suara yang tak asing baginya

"Kyaaaa!Hujan!"Sungjun tertawa riang

"Ne changiya"timpal Sungmin seraya mengangkat tubuh mungil Sunghyun karena Sungjun telah terlebih dahulu di gendong oleh Kyuhyun

**Grep **

Saat namja cantik itu berdiri sebuah lengan kekar melingkar di perut ratanya

Membawa tubuh namja cantik itu merapat ke arah sang pemilik legan dan payung yang tengah dibawa membuat Sungmin dan Sunghyun terlindung dari tetesan air Hujan

"Jangan jauh dariku"ucap Kyuhyun pelan berbisik pada telinga sensitif milik Sungmin

"n-nde"ucap Sungmin merona

"Jun apa kau kedinginan changiya?~"ucap Sungmin menoleh ke belakang

Sesampainya di Mobil milik Kyuhyun ,semua penumpang duduk di posisi sebelumnya

Sungmin masih duduk di samping jok kursi kemudi selalu menengok ke arah belakang dan hanya memperhatikan Sungjun yang terlihat tengah kelelahan

"Ani,Umma"

Sungjun menggeleng kuat mencoba mengisyaratkan agar Sungmin tidak terlalu berlebihan pada kondisi tubuhnya sedangkan Sunghyun hanya diam ,memandang ke arah luar hujan yang telah turun dengan lebatnya di balik jendela mobil

**JDEEEER JDEEEEER**

**Grep**

Suara petir yang keras tanpa sadar mebuat jemari mungil Sungmin menggenggam kemeja milik Kyuhyun

"Umma,_gwenchana_?"Sunghyun dan Sungjun berucap singkron pada Sungmin yang berada di depannya,kedua bocah itu mengerti bahwa Sungmin mudah terkejut oleh suara yang keras

"Hyung"Sungjun melihat Sunghyun yang tengah menunjukkan ekpresi khawatir pada sang Umma pun tertawa geli

"Mwo?"sedangkan Sunghyun hanya protes singkat dan kembali diam memandang jendela mobil

"Nan-_ gwenchana"_Sungmin buru-buru melepas tautan jarinya ketika sempat mencekam kuat kemeja Kyuhyun karena membuat si empu memandang nya

"M-Mianhae"ucap Sungmin Kaku

"tidak apa, baiklah Kita akan menginap"Kyuhyun tersenyum ke arah Sungmin

"eh,eodigga?"

.

.

Sungmin hanya bisa tertegun saat Kyuhyun menyewa tempat penginapan dan nomor kamar kamar yang sama dengan 5 tahun silam mereka menginap,saat ini mereka telah berada di sana ,seraya memakan sajian makanan yang telah di siapkan oleh para pelayan di penginapan tersebut

**Ctek**

Sungjun merengut tidak Suka ketika Sungmin menambahkan sayuran dalam mangkok nasi miliknya

"Umma ,Jun tidak cuka cayur"

Sungjun berucap pelan ,meletakkan Sumpitnya menandakan namja mungil itu tidak mau memakan apa yang telah Sungmin berikan padanya,Sedangkan Kyuhyun memilih untuk diam dan Sunghyun memilih melihat sekitar karena dalam hati ,mereka tengah mengamini ucapan Sungjun

"Arraseo,Sunhyun bagaimana apa mau sayur changiya?"Sungmin mengambil kembali sayuran yang ia sebelumnya berikan pada Sungjun kemudian akan meletakkannya ke mangkok nasi Sunghyun

"Kenapa hanya ada catu Kyu Appa ?ranjangnya Cuma ada catu, maca kita tiduy berdecak-decakan"

Sunghyun berkata agak semangat seolah sadar dengan isi ruangan yang di sewa Kyuhyun berkata dengan menunjuk-nunjuk ranjang King size yang jadi masalah mereka,

Sedangkan Sungmin yang mengerti bahwa Sunghyun tengah mengalihkan pembicaraan tentang sayuran hanya merengut samar ,membuat tangan yang sebenarnya akan mengarahkan sayuran itu ke mangkok milik Sunghyun berubah haluan menuju mulut mungilnya ,ya..Sungmin akhirnya memutuskan untuk memakan sayuran itu sendiri setelah mendapat penolakan dari kedua aegyanya,ckck

"Ne,Habiskan dulu makanan kalian,Tidurlah dulu bersama Sungjun ,Kyu Appa Masih ada urusan penting dengan Ummamu"

Sungmin mendelik dan menghentikan acara makannya kemudian memandang Kyuhyun waspada

Sedangkan Kyuhyun mencoba tidak mempedulikan dan tetap fokus pada makanan lezat di hadapannya

.

.

.

Hari menjelang Sore namun langit masihlah begitu mendung

Sungmin yang telah selesai dengan acara makannnya menunggu Sungjun

Menghabiskan makanannya ,sedangkan Sunghyun dan Kyuhyun tengah berbicara pelan seolah mereka tengah menghalangi Sungmin untuk mendengarkanya

Membuat Sungmin menggerutu samar

"Cungjun cudah celecai! Cungjun ngantuk"Sungjun menarik lengan kaos biru Sunghyun membuat sang empu menoleh

"Ne,tapi sebelum tidur kalian harus sikat gigi terlebih dahulu,ingat kan apa pesan dari Appa"

Sungmin menggiring Sunghyun dan Sungjun menuju kamar mandi ,sedangkan Kyuhyun mengekor dari belakang

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Umma kami tidur dulu,Kyu Appa pasti yepot kalau urusan penting itu sampai mendapat kendala , kami sudah becar untuk ditinggal,pastikan Umma dan Kyu Appa datang saat kami telah terjaga .ok?"

Sunghyun berpidato panjang lebar sebelum menutup kamar tidur meninggalkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang hanya berdua sekarang di ruang Tv

**Cklek **

Namun tak lama pintu kembali terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Sungjun ,namja berambut coklat tersebut berlari kemudian memeluk Sungmin erat

"Jaljayo Umma"

**Chup**

Sunghyun mengecup pipi Sungmin singkat berlari kemudian kembali menutup pintu kamar

"Sudah hampir menjelang senja"Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan setelah lama mereka saling diam

"lalu?"Sungmin hanya menimpali malas kemudian berniat berdiri dari posisi Duduknya

Namun

**Gyut**

**Buk**

"Awwww"Sungmin meringis lirih ketika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menariknya pelan sehingga namja cantik itu terjatuh dalam pangkuan Kyuhyun

"Aku ingin Mencoba kembali melihat cahaya itu bersamamu,cahaya di kala senja"

Kyuhyun berucap getir membuat Sungmin menggigit bibirnya kuat,terlalu sakit

"_**Ish!kau ini memang pabbo,bulan ini langit begitu mendung,kau tidak akan**_

_**Dapat melihat apapun dari langit ketika senja maupun malam hari"**_

"waktu itu bertepatan dengan bulan yang sama seperti 5 tahun Silam,kau tahu itu kan?"

Sungmin berkata lirih ,namun namja cantik itu seolah masih enggan untuk beralih dari pangkuan Kyuhyun

"Mianhae"

Kyuhyun berucap semakin lemah

"A-ani, mianhae ,jeongmal mianhae lima tahun lalu Kyu harus menderita karena bertemu denganku,Jeongmal mianhae karena tunangan Kyu adalah namja bodoh,Jeongmal Minhae saat bertemu dengan Kyu lima tahun silam Min hanya namja yang menanti Tuhan menjemput Min,jeongma..."

**Grep **

"Min,hentikan"Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin ,mata onix namja tampan itu tertutup rapat

"Andweee...Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi Kyu"

Sungmin berdiri cepat dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar

"_Liar_" Kyuhyun berucap datar memandang Punggung Sungmin

**Cklek **

Namun Sungmin mencoba tak menghiraukan dan memilih melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar sewa mereka

**Normal pov end**

.

.

.

**Sungmin pov**

Tidak Lee Sungmin,jangan membuat Jungmo Hyung menjadi terluka hanya karena kau mengikuti keinginan egoismu

"Kyuhyun"

mengapa saat menyebut namanya terasa begitu perih ,wajah yang selama 5 tahun silam hanya dapat dilihat dari kiriman foto Hankyung Appa

Paras yang sama dimiliki oleh kedua aegyaku

**Grep **

Saat aku akan melangkah menuju pintu keluar penginapan ini

Tangan seseorang telah menggenggam pergelangan tanganku dengan erat

"Min,izinkan aku membawamu ke pantai sekali lagi"

Aku begitu terkejut ketika mendapati Kyuhyun telah menyeretku keluar menuju Basement

Entah mengapa,tubuhku hanya dapat menuruti ketika Kyuhyun membawaku ke dalam mobil

Dan kami pada akhirnya menuju pantai dalam suasana hening tak ada satupun dari kami yang mencoba untuk memulai pembicaraan

**Sungmin pov end**

.

.

.

**Gluduk**

**Gluduk**

**Gluduk**

**Normal pov**

Sungmin hanya terdiam memandangi ombak laut dalam diam ketika Suasana begitu gelap dan cahaya senja itu tak akan pernah datang

"Min"

Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dan memeluk namja yang lebih pendek darinya dengan

sayang dan erat

"kita kembali saja..."Sungmin berujar Singkat

Sedangkan Kyuhyun semakin merapatkan diri pada Tubuh mungil milik Sungmin

"Tunggulah Min"Kyuhyun berbisik lirih ke arah telinga Sungmin sedangkan jari tangan panjangnya tengah menggenggam jari tangan Sungmin dengan mencoba menautkan Cincin berwarna silver yang selama ini Kyuhyun simpan

"A-Andwee..."Sungmin menampik jemari Kyuhyun pelan membuat cincin silver tersebut tergenggam kembali oleh Kyuhyun

"Min sarange ,jebal pakailah cincin kita"

Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Sungmin erat

"Shireo,aku sudah memiliki suami Kyu"Sungmin menggeliat kecil dalam rengkuhan Kyuhyun

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

"..."

"aku tahu kau bukanlah tipe pembohong"

"A-Aku mencintaimu,tapi ini begitu sulit,Jungmo Hyung tak mau melepaskanku,Dan Hankyung Appa membuatku bingung Kyu"Sungmin kembali menunduk dalam

"aku tahu,Kau harus kembali kepadaku karena Sunghyun dan Sungjun Adalah anak kita Min"

Kyuhyun berucap getir ,Kyuhyun ketika bahagia mengetahui bahwa ia mempunyai putra dari Sungmin namun perasaan bersalah lebih mendominasi ketika ia mengetahui Sungmin harus terjebak dalam permainan yang bahkan namja cantik itu tidak tahu menahu akan imbalan bahkan peraturannnya

"Min"

"aku tidak akan kembali jika pada Akhirnya jungmo Hyung akan terluka"

"Lalu apa kau ingin mengakhirinya?"

"kau tahu bahwa semua berawal darimu Cho!"

Kyuhyun tersentak ketika sungmin untuk pertama kali membentaknya walau nada bicara Sungmin masihlah terlampau pelan

"Buang saja cincin itu,Kyu tetap dapat menjadi Appa dari Sunghyun dan Sungjun tetapi tidak atasku"Sungmin perlahan melepas rengkuhan tangan Kyuhyun pada tubuh mungilnya

Dan berjalan pergi menjauh

Kyuhyun memandang dalam dua cincin berwarna siver yang berada di genggamannya

Dan

**Wuuuus**

**Plug**

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata namun detik kemudian namja berkulit pucat tersebut memandang tegas air pantai yang berombak di hadapannya Yang kembali tenang setelah suatu benda masuk dan tenggelam di dalam sana

"Aku telah membuangnya ,sekarang kau bebas memilih apapun sesuka hati...termasuk mengingkaari perasaanmu kepadaku"Kyuhyun membuang Dua cincin itu?Tidak Kyuhyun menggantinya dengan dua batu kecil

Namun

Byuuuuuuur

Tanpa di sangka Sungmin berlari kencang dan menceburkan diri ke dalam air

"MIN!"Kyuhyun terkejut dan

dengan sigap melepas kemeja dan celana panjangnya menyusul Sungmin yang semakin masuk ke dalam air,bahkan tubuh namja cantik itu sudah tak terlihat lagi

Bluuuub

'Min'Kyuhyun terkejut ketika melihat Sungmin memberontak di dalam air

Kyuhyun baru menyadari bahwa Sungmin tidak dapat berenang,Kyuhyun dengan cepat menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sungmin dan dengan mudah menariknya ke permukaan air

Sungmin membuka mata dan menemukan Kyuhyun di atasnya

"K-kyu cincinnya!"Sungmin berucap tegang dan memberontak dalam Kukungan Kyuhyun

Mencoba untuk kembali kan pergi ke dalam air

Sungmin terlalu panik membuat kaki putihnya tanpa sadar menendang benda lunak

**Bugh **

"Akh...Appo Adikku!"

Sungmin terkejut ketika mendengar teriakan pilu Kyuhyun dan menemukan namja tampan itu tengah memegangi Bagian selangka miliknya,ya Sungmin sempat menghajar Milik Kyuhyun ketika ia memberontak sebelumnya

"M-minhae"Sungmin tanpa sadar ikut meringis kecil melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang tengah menahan sakit yang luar biasa pada 'adik' miliknya

"hei!berhenti melakukan hal bodoh"ucap Kyuhyun masih tetap menahan sakit

"Kyu tidak mengerti"Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun takut

"..."Kyuhyun memilih diam seraya mengusap wajah Sungmin yang basa,yah mereka telah basa Kuyup saat ini

"Bagi Min cincin itu adalah Kyu,saat memberikanya pada Kyu aku berharap Kyu akan menjaga hati Min!hiks hiks"

"Min!"

Kyuhyun spontan memeluk Sungmin erat

"hiks hiks"

"hentikan ming,aku tak membuang cincinnya"

"K-kyu"

Sungmin terkejut ketika Kyuhyun melingkarkan cincin silver itu kembali di jari manisnya

"Kau,milikku ming hentikan bersikap egois jeongmal saranghae"

"Hiks hiks na-nado kyu"

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berpelukan erat ,kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya mengecupi belahan merah muda milik sungmin dengan lembut membuat sang empu mendesah walau ciuman itu terkesan hanya menempel singkat kemudian terlepas .

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Serius Kyu mau menunggu cahaya itu?"Sungmin membawa bed Cover Untuk alas duduk mereka

"Hei,seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu?aku sudah pernah melihatnya sendirian"ucap Kyuhyun seraya menarik tali yang digunakan untuk membuat tenda

"Eh?maksudnya sendirian di sin...Hatchhiiiiiu~"ucapan Sungmin terputus ketika namja cantik tersebut bersin sedangkan Kyuhyun malah tertawa ringan dengan menatap penampilan Sungmin yang masih basa Kuyup

"Kau tidak bawa baju ganti kan? Pakai saja kemejaku"

Sungmin memerah ketika ia menyadari Kyuhyun menanggalkan kemeja miliknya dan sekarang hanya memakai celana panjang miliknya dan membuat namja itu topless

"Tanggalkan juga celana dalammu pasti semuanya telah basah"

Kyuhyun terasa sesak ketika melihat pemandangan di hadapanya

Sungmin yang hanya memakai kemejanya yang kebesaran untuk tubuh namja cantik itu terlihat begitu menggoda

Salah satu bahunya terekspos karena kancing bagian atasnya di tidak ditautkan oleh namja cantik itu

Serta panjang kemeja yang hanya dapat menutupi seperempat dari paha bawah sungmin yang begitu mulus dan terlihat kenyal

"A-apa yang kau lihat?"Sungmin berujar gugup ketika Kyuhyun menatapnya tanpa berkedip dan intens

"_non nomu yepposo_"Kyuhyun berdecak kagum membuat Sungmin salah tingkah

**Pip pip pip**

Kyuhyun dengan cepat memandang jam tangan miliknya yang masih hidup walau beberapa saat yang lalu sang empu telah membawanya masuk ke dalam air

"Oh,sudah waktunya"Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dan menautkan jari mereka erat

"Eh,mau kembali ini kan baru jam 7 malam?"Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun lemas

"Ikuti saja chagiya..."Kyuhyun menunduk sejenak untuk mengecup singkat bibir plump

Sungmin dan menarik pelan namja cantik itu untuk mengikuti langkahnya

Dan Sungmin hanya terdiam ketika Kyuhyun membawa pada bagian pinggir pantai yang penuh dengan pepohonan hanya berdiri satu dua rumah kayu yang ia yakini sebagai tempat pengumpulan ikan yang hanya beroprasi pada pagi hari dan setelah beberapa langkah Sungmin hanya menemukan pepohonan dan bunga-bunga yang tumbuh pada musim penghujan di Korea seperti...

"Nah,cahaya itu apa kau dapat melihatnya"

"I-ini kunang-kunang"

"ne"

"Kau tahu kawasan pinggir pantai ini milik Appa sejak 5 tahun yang lalu,kami membudidayakan kunang-kunang di sini "

"indah"

"ne,Kau tahu kita dapat menciptakan cahaya itu sendiri melalui makhluk Tuhan yang lain ,aku akan menjadi namja yang benar-benar tulus mencintaimu,bukan cahaya kasat mata yang dulu pernah kau cari tapi cahaya cinta sesungguhnya yang tak akan pernah terlihat tapi dapat dimiliki"

Kyuhyun berucap seraya menunduk menyamakan wajahnya dengan Sungmin

Sungmin berdehem lirih ketika merasakan Kyuhyun hanya diam melihatnya,membuat namja tampan itu terkekeh dan tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun mencium bibir merah muda milik sungmin dengan penuh nafsu membuat Sungmin hanya dapat mendesah dibuatnya

"_honestly,i wish i had more with you_"Kyuhyun bergumam ketika ciuman mereka telah terlepas

Kyuhyun menggendong sungmin ala bridal style menuju tenda yang telah mereka dirikan .memang tak begitu jauh dari tempat mereka berpijak

Setelah mereka berdua masuk ke dalam tenda Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuh mungil Sungmin yang seolah telah lemas akibat cumbuan panas Kyuhyun beberapa saat yang lalu

"Kyuhhhh...ahhhh..."Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun sayu

"sssh kita mulai malam kita min"Kyuhyun menurunkan resleting celana panjang yang tak berbalut underware menampilkan Penis kyuhyun yang telah keras dan memanjang

Seraya mencumbu leher namja cantik di bawahnya

"Kyuhhh... ahhhhh! Kyunnie..."

Sungmin mendesah ketika Kyuhyun menghisap Kuat spot miliknya

Kyuhyun menyibak kemeja yang menutupi paha sungmin membuangnya ke sembarang arah menampilkan pemandangan full naked namja manis itu

"Damn !You have a beautiful body!"

"Kyuhhhhhhh"

"ahhhhhhh,sssssshhh nikmathhh"

Kyuhyun mendesah ketika kulit penisnya yang berukuran super begitu terasa tegang ketika bergesek dengan milik sungmin

"ssh Kyuuuuuuuuunie Nghhhh... Kyuhhh..."

"min kita akan menggunakan penetrasi saat melakukanya lagi,untuk yang kali ini aku sudah tidak tahan!"

" Kyuniehhh..."

Sungmin hanya pasrah ketika Kyuhyun membuka belahan pantatnya dan namja tampan itu sempat menyeringai senang ketika melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri bahwa hole surga yang akan dimasukinya terlihat begitu ketat dan akan butuh banyak tenaga untuk membobolnya dengan warna pink yang merekah membuat Kyuhyun meneguk salivanya berkali-kali

Dan Kyuhyun mengocok cepat juniornya dengan sangat bernafsu membuat juniornya begitu lurus dan tegang. Kemudian menaikkan satu kaki Sungmin ke bahunya dan memasukkan dengan sangat kasar dan cepat juniornya ke hole Sungmin hingga membobol sempurna hole sungmin

"Aaaakkkhhhhh...!"

Sungmin menjerit keras,bersamaan dengan darah keluar dari Man hole miliknya

Tertegun,Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak melihat bercak darah dimana area tempat mereka menyatu

,namun namja tampan tersebut segera kembali melumat bibir pink Sungmin Dengan ganas,

kemudian mendekatkan bibrnya ke arah telinga namja cantik di bawahnya

"Min,Kau masih perawan ,waeyo chagiya~?...akh...Ahhhh"Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia dan menengadah merasakan pijatan hole milik sungmin yang nyaman,Kyuhyun menatap takjub seraya menyeringai penuh kemenangan pada bagian selatan Milik sungmin yang baru saja ia nodai

"Ahhhku menunggumu hhhhhh...Ssssh...ahhhhhh...ahhh...ahhh..per...ih.. .Kyuhhhhh"

Sungmin mencekam kuat bed cover yang mereka gunakan untuk alas kegiatan bercinta mereka

""merasa sungmin tak menjawab karena namja cantik itu masih begitu sibuk dengan rasa perih dan terbakar di bagian selatannya

Membuat Kyuhyun mencoba menggerakkan juniornya yang sejenak ia diamkan mengeluarkan namun hanya menyisakan kepalanya dan

Jleeeeeeeeeb

"Aaawwwwhhhhh... Nikmathhh ahhhh... More... Kyuuuuuuh ahhhhh..."

Sungmin berteriak nikmat ketika junior super itu menumbuk g spot miliknya

Mendengar jeritan nikmat Sungmin Kyuhyun meremas butt besar milik sungmin dan mendorongnya cepat berlawanan dengan arah sodokan kasar miliknya

"Kyuuuuuhhhhh...ahhhhhhh...ahk!"

Sungmin klimaks cairan nya membasahi paha putihnya dan perut abs milik Kyuhyun

"AHHHHH...nikmathhhh ahhhhhhh sekali YeoboHHH"Kyuhyun merancau hebat

Dengan menggenjot cepat Hole sungmin

Sruuuurth

Kyuhyun mencapai klimaks nya di dalam Tubuh sungmin ,namun sepertinya namja berkulit pucat tersebut masih ingin melakukannya dengan kembali bergerak di dalam tubuh Sungmin

"_Want to do it again_? ~"Kyuhyun menawar seduktiv , memandang Sungmin dengan penuh nafsu

"_You can do whatever you want_"

Sungmin menjawab lemah kemudian menutup kedua mata foxynya mencoba untuk melupakan semua hal yang mengganjal hati dan mulai menikmati kegiatannya bersama orang yang ia cintai

jlebbbbb

"Ng...ahhhhhhhhhk Ahhhhhh"

dan untuk kesekian kali desahan nikmat lolos dari bibir mungil Sungmin ketika milik Kyuhyun menggenjot kasar tubuh bagian selatan nya

.

.

.

**2 weeks later**

**JungMin family's house**

"Umma!Jun mau celai cobeyi bukan coklat"Sungjun mendorong pelan piring berisikan roti bakar rasa coklat ke arah Sunghyun,namun mata onix namja tampan itu tengah berkedip lucu ke arah Sungmin,membuat sang empu tertawa ringan

"Ne ,akan Umma buatkan yang baru,Hyun Changiya ,apa kamu tidak keberatan memakan roti milik Jun?"

Sungmin menoleh ke Arah Sunghyun yang tengah sibuk membaca buku bergambarnya

"Ck,tercerah Umma"

Sunghyun hanya memandang Sungmin singkat kemudian kembali berkutat pada bukunya,namun jari mungil yang lebih panjang dari jari tangan Sungjun ,Tak urung Mendorong piring berisikan roti bakar selai Rasa Nanas miliknya ke arah Sungjun

"Mwoya!"

Sungjun ingin protes pada Sunghyun,namun diurungkanya ketika sang Hyung memandang dingin ke arahnya

"He,kau mau membunuh Hyung ne?memang kau pikir peyut Hyung kayet,Hyung makan punya Jun dan Jun makan punya Hyung,adil kan?"

Ucapan Sunghyun yang terkesan tengah naik pitam membuat Sungjun cepat menyambar Roti Selai Nanas tersebut dan tergesa-gesa memakannya dalam diam

Sedangkan Sungmin juga ikut diam dan mencoba menyibukkan diri

Sungmin mengerti bahwa Sunghyun adalah aegya yang memiliki sifat sulit untuk di atur jika tengah terganggu oleh suatu hal, maka dari itu namja cantik itu hanya diam dan tidak mencoba membela siapapun

"Minhae"

Menyadari itu

Sunghyun berujar singkat seraya menepuk lembut surai coklat milik nadongsaeng-nya

dan dibalas sang adik dengan Anggukan pelan

**drap drap drap**

"Changiya,Minhae aku harus pergi lagi ke JeJu pagi ini,tapi sebagai gantinya aku akan libur 3 hari besok, tidak apa-apakan nanti Min menjemput aegya kita?"

Jungmo turun dengan tergesa dan berujar panjang lebar berjalan menuruni tangga lantai nomer dua rumah mereka

"Ng,_gwenchana"_

Sungmin tersenyum lembut ketika Jungmo duduk di sampingnya,namja jangkung itu memakan sarapan yang telah disiapkan oleh Sungmin sebelumnya

"Hyun ada festival olah raga Play group dua hari lagi,ne?"

Jungmo memulai pembicaraan ringannya dengan bocah berkulit pucat di hadapannya

"Ne,Apa Appa akan menemani kami besok ?"Sunghyun menutup bukunya,dan menunjukkan ekspresi simpatinya pada namja yang ia panggil Appa

"Ne tentu saja"Jungmo tersenyum kemudian mengacak tatanan rambut Sunghyun

"ungh..ung..Jun,juga mau ikut!"Sungjun yang sempat diam mulai berceloteh dan mengadakan protes dengan mempoutykan bibir mungilnya ke arah Sungmin,yang kembali membuat Sang empu tertawa geli

"Neomu Kyeopta…"Jungmo ikut tertawa geli namun tawa itu terhenti ketika Sungmin menarik kerah kemeja yang ia pakai membuat tubuhnya condong ke arah namja cantik itu

"Ne,nanti Umma temani Jun memberi semangat pada Hyungmu"ucap Sungmin tersenyum ke arah Sungjun kemudian beralih memasangkan dasi di kera kemeja yang dipakai Jungmo

"ung..ung...Umma kejam"ucap Sungjun seraya membenamkan kepalanya di atas meja

"Jun,Umma tidak kejam,Hyung tahu kemayin panac Jun hampiy mendekati kejang ,kuyasa Umma tidak berlebihan"

Sunghyun merapikan tas sekolahnya ,namja tampan itu kemudian turun dari kursinya mencium pipi Sungmin dan Jungmo lalu memberi isyarat pada Sungjun untuk mengekorinya

"Umma ...minhae"

Chup

Sungjun mencium sayang pipi sang Umma

"Ne,changiya jangan terlalu lelah ne?turuti semua perkataan Hyung-mu"

"ne~,Appa~ kajja beyangkat"ucap Sungjun menggenggam erat jemari panjang milik Jungmo dengan tangan mungil miliknya

"Ok Kapten,oh ne...Kau tidak makan min?"Jungmo mencium pipi putih milik Sungmin dan berniat untuk mengikuti tarikan tangan Sungjun namun langkahnya terhenti ketika mendapati makanan Sungmin masilah belum terjamah sedari tadi ia bergabung _breakfast_ bersama

"Ng ...sepertinya aku masih kenyang"Sungmin hanya mengulum senyum ketika Jungmo memandangnya Khawatir

"Kau terlihat pucat hari ini min?"Jungmo kembali berceloteh dan bermaksud menyentuh dahi Sungmin

"Appa~"Sungjun kembali memanggil Jungmo manja

"Ng mungkin anemiaku kambuh,aku juga merasa agak lemas ,pergilah Jun dan Hyun pasti akan terlambat jika Hyung tidak segera mengantar mereka"

"Ne aku pergi dulu ne"

Sungmin hanya diam seraya melambaikan tangan kepada Jungmo dan Sungjun yang hilang di tikungan ruangan tanpa berniat mengantar hingga ruangan depan,namja cantik itu serasa terlalu lemah dan kepalanya bergitu berdenyut nyeri .susah payah Sungmin menutupinya di hadapan Jungmo agar namja jangkung itu tidak cemas

"Hoek ugggghhh..."

"Hoek"

Sungmin terkejut dengan dirinya yang tiba-tiba menjadi mual ,dengan cepat namja aegyo itu berlari menuju wastafel dapur dan memuntahkan isi perutnya dengan cepat

Susu yang sebelumnya sempat ia teguk beberapa kalipun luber keluar dengan derasnya meninggalkan rasa pening dan pahit yang sekarang ia rasakan

'_**Ugh Tuhan!Apa yang telah terjadi**_' batin Sungmin cemas dengan menahan rasa mual yang luar biasa menyiksa

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tbc**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Apakah readers berpikir sama ,dengan apa yang telah saya pikirkan?**

**hehe*digebukin **

**Minhae ,jika Kyumin Momentnya pada chap ini terlalu aneh dan garing terlalu lama ubdate dan yang lainnya yang membuat anda kurang nyaman TT**

**Oh ya ada yang mau nebak gak ,soal Muntahnya si Umin?**

**Apakah masih ada yang mau merepyu untuk melanjutkan?**

**Mianhae ne TT**

**Soalnya saya hanya author gaje dengan IQ pas-pasan**

**TT**

**Tapi jangan di Bash atau Di Flame ne~**

**Minhae ne ~**

.

.

.

**Oh Ya ^^**

**Big thanks buat para reders yang sudah mau merepyu di chapter 4 kemarin:**

**Lee hyun soo**:/**SPREAD JOY137**:/**Princess Pumkins ELF**** :** /**RianaClouds**** :/** **gorjazsimba****:/****riesty137**** :** /**mai shi te ru**** :/** **137Line**** :** **/****abilhikmah**** :** **/**** Guest****:/**** Winecouple ****:**** /ChoiShinYang ****:/**** ChanMoody** :

**/((:^_^:))**

Nah ini Balasan repyu dari **Autor gaje:**

**Lee hyun soo:**

Ne ^^ ,oh gak apa kok satu repyu menambah semangat author ^^

Gomawo ~

**SPREAD JOY137**:

Ne ^^ gomawo sudah mau me ripiu

Semoga tetap suka^^

**Princess Pumkins ELF**** :**

Ne emang Mesum ^^

Anak dan Appa yang kompak sebenernya XD

Ne ini udah lanjut semoga suka ^^

**RianaClouds**** :**

^^ ne kayaknya yang paling banyak kena sepah itu Jungmo

Maafkan saya

Wah ,dilihat dulu ne ,mood Jungmin dan Kyumin vers saya#di tabok

Soalnya Jungmo itukan mulanya hanya menjalankan mandat dari hankyung epil

*di lempari batu ama hankyung

Nih sudah lanjut,gomawo^^

**gorjazsimba****: **

^^ oh gomawo

Loh wah wah saya senang kalau chingunya suka *jingkrak-jingkrak

Ne ,saya juga M-preg akut

*ikutan ngakak

Ne kayaknya nasibnya Kyuhyun agak mujur ,banyak yang belain^^

Mingnya menjaga perasaannya Jungmo ^^

Ne otak saya suka konslet kalau buat alur yang agak ruet*saya memang author abal TT

Ne ,Jun ama Hyun emang gampang nyambung ke Kyu

Nih sudah abdate ,tapi minhae gak cepet TT

Semoga suka ne ^^

Gomawo telah menunggu ^^

**riesty137**** :**

hoho..ne ^^

ne Kayaknya chap ini masih Kyumin moment

Jungmonya lagi gak ada ,jadi pasti Kyunya gitu*di gibang Jungmo

nih sudah lanjuut

semoga suka^^

**mai shi te ru**** :**

ne ini sudah dilanjut,ne saya juga Suka ama Hyun si epil,Sunghyun emang pull mirip Kyu

gomawo ^^

**137Line**** :**

Ne,Kyu pinter buat kedua aegyanya akrab ma dia

^^ gomawo

**abilhikmah**** :**

Ne,Kyu epil

Gomawo sudah mau merepyu ^^

**ChanMoody** :

Jungmo emang masih mertahanin Ming

Hankyung itu tenang tapi epil ,yah Jungmo harus hati-hati lah

Si Kyu pasti punya sejuta cara untuk dapatin Ming ^^

Ming sih gak begitu takut tapi tepatnya menjaga hati Jungmo TT

Yah mereka emang suka buat Ming jantungan dengan rencana2 mereka

Kayaknya Ming malu ama Kyu ,kekeke*di gampar

Sunghyun dan Sungjun cepet akrab ama kyu ^^

Kayaknya gak akan ketahuan chingu ^^ solanya Kyu epil itu berbakat O.o

Ne

Ini sudah dilanjut

Gomawo^^ne~

**Guest**:

Ne ini Sudah dilanjut ^^

Ne Sunghyun pinter kayak Kyu...hehehe

Kyu emang banyak yang dukung

Gomawo,^^

**Winecouple ****:**

hwaaa..  
ne chingu ^^

gomawo kalau suka

ne jungmo masih mertahanin Ming

^^ ne akan saya usahakan *ditabok

Ne ,si kembar gampang akrab sama Kyu

**ChoiShinYang ****:**

^^ jangan chingu nanti yang jadi musuhnya Kyu siapa?

Hehe,ini sudah lanjut

Oh ya untuk chapter saya juga gak bisa netapin tamat smpai berapa chap mungkin 7

Bingung sendiri TT

Tapi akan segera di tamatin ,takut ngelumut O.o

**n/a:Sebelumnya saya minta maap atas nama dari readers yang tidak tersebut,**

**Saya baru mengecek per chapter balesan repyu yang pernah saya publish**

**Dan hasilnya banyak atau urat-arit nama perepyu yang hilang TT**

**Serta saya juga telah memberikan underline untuk nama perpyu ,agar mudah dibaca ,namun saat saya lihat ,underline itu hilang TT**

**Gak tahu balesan yang ini masih bisa dibaca atau tidak ,karena pada akhirnya saya berinisiatif menambahkan Bold juga untuk mengantisipasi underline hilang ,dan para perepyu gak salah paham menganggap saya cuek dan oon TT**

***tapi pada kenyataannya sih ...iya 100 %O.o**

**Mianhae atas kecerobohan saya**

**Repyu ne?**

**Kalau suka sih TT**

**Pahala loh readers ^^**

**Gomawo sudah mau merepyu*sodorin muntahnya Umin#di gibang rame-rame**

**^^Gomawo sudah mau mampir^^**

***kibar bendera M-preg**

_Nb:oh ya bagi yang nunggu ep ep __**XxX,min!**__ Di harap sabar ne~_

_Soalnya saya masih bertapa di gua#di jedotin rame-rame_

_saya hanya author gaje punya ide yang gak seberapa TT _

_Jadi ubdate asap itu terlalu berat dan _

_gak baik untuk kesehatan paru-paru saya TT*ketahuan oon-ama ngelesnya nya*di cekek readers_

_Saya senang sekali karena repyunya melimpah ^^*ngacir bareng Sungmin_

_Gomawo~~_^_^


	6. Chapter 6

/finding light/ff kyumin Slight Jungmin

Summary:Kyuhyun bersama Lee Sungmin pergi untuk melihat cahaya yang terang di mana cahaya itu begitu menyilaukan *bad summary

RATED: T to M hehehe

AUTHOR:CHOSUNGMI (dedo)

WARNING:**YAOI**,Gaje,Abal-abal, penggunaan kata yang tidak benar,**M-preg**

Genre:romance, brothership,sad,hurt

Couple:kyumin always to be *dibakar readers

Disclaimer:Kyumin bukanlah milik saya

**Chapter 6 datang ^^**

**^^ semoga suka^^**

**Ep ep garing ini TT**

**Sebelumnya saya minta maapTT**

**karena sedikit ada ancaman/todongan/tarikan/tagihan jumlah repyu#author di gibang readers**

**nb:minhae klo saya kelamaan abdate TT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ff Ini murni dari ide gaje saya ,jika ada kesamaan cerita minhae,itu bukanlah suatu unsur kesengajaan.**

**ide pasaran tapi seperti biasa ff saya gak pernah saya jual**

**hehe**

**no siders ne~**

**repyu 1 titik pun buat author nangis terharu**

**saya sangat bersyukur kalau ada yang mau meripyu**

**ep ep aneh milik saya TT**

**Gomawooooo...sudah mau mampir**

**but no Bash no Flame**

**Sama-sama punya perasaan ne~**

**jangan coba ngebash kalau Gak suka**

**,mianhae ne**

**.**

**.**

"Hoek ugggghhh..."

"Hoek"

Sungmin terkejut dengan dirinya yang tiba-tiba menjadi mual ,dengan cepat namja aegyo itu berlari menuju wastafel dapur dan memuntahkan isi perutnya dengan cepat

Susu yang sebelumnya sempat ia teguk beberapa kalipun luber keluar dengan derasnya meninggalkan rasa pening dan pahit yang sekarang ia rasakan

'_**Ugh Tuhan!Apa yang telah terjadi**_' batin Sungmin cemas dengan menahan rasa mual yang luar biasa menyiksa

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:::Finding light:::**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun side**

**Drrt drrrt drrrrt**

Kyuhyun hanya dapat mendesah ketika bunyi ponsel memecah hampir setengah konsentrasinya untuk membaca berkas-berkas penting yang harus secepatnya ia kuasai

Namun ekspresi sebal dalam hitungan detik berubah menjadi ekspresi terheran ketika mengetahui ID sang penelpon adalah sang appa

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menjawab panggilan tersebut

"yoboseo Appa"

'_**Kyu temui Appa di Kantin kantor '**_

"Mwo?tapi"

**Tut tut tut**

Dan seorang Cho Kyuhyun kembali berdecak sebal ketika sang Appa dengan seenak jidat memutus sambungan line nya,suatu hal yang menyebalkan ketika namja stoic tersebut baru saja duduk manis di kursi kantornya harus keluar dari kandang miliknya untuk menemui Appa evilnya#plak

**Kyuhyun side end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sungmin pov**

"Dua garis?"aku tertegun sekaligus bahagia ketika melihat hasil testpack yang berada di tanganku

... tanpa sadar embun memenuhi ruang kelopak mataku membuat pandangan ku menjadi kabur namun pelumpuhan indra penglihatan yang seolah menerbangkan kupu-kupu dalam hatiku membuatnya semakin nyata bulir-bulir itu jatuh melewati pipi dan daguku

Semula hanya mencoba iseng teringat dan rasa penasaran dengan kejadian Kyuhyun denganku di pantai

Tapi ini diluar dugaan ,kami hanya melakukan sekali

Tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain dengan mengirimkan malaikat kecil kembali setelah Sunghyun dan Sungjun di bawa lahir ke dunia

"Hoek"Ugh aku masih mual

Lalu siapa yang harus ku hubungi?

Hankyung Appa?

Jika beliau sampai mengetahui ini pastilah keinginan untuk memaksa Jungmo Hyung yang semula datar akan menjadi tindak kekerasan

Sedangkan Jungmo Hyung akan ikut serta membalas,Andwe itu berbahaya...!

Ugh...masih mual

**Sungmin pov end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun pov**

"Apa yang ingin Appa katakan?"aku hanya menopang dagu bosan ketika harus menunggu Appa hanya terdiam dengan meninum Kopi hitamnya sedangkan Aku terabaikan

**Plak**

"yak !jaga Sopan santunmu bocah!"

"Appo!Yah Appa kau menggeplak kepala Eksekutif di tempat umum!Ais keterlaluan"

Aku memandang liar sekitar Kantin perusahaan ,hanya ada beberapa petugas kantin dan Office boy berlalu lalang karena jam waktu seperti ini adalah waktu sibuk , hanya satu dua orang saja yang memergoki kekejaman Appa padaku dan mereka hanya diam kaku menunduk ketika berkontak mata denganku,hei...mengapa mereka harus setakut itu padaku?Toh aku juga tidak peduli jika berita Konyol ini menyebar,siapa peduli

**Kyuhyun pov end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal pov**

"Sungmin,Dia tidak menghubungi Kangin ataupun Appa Setelah ia Training satu hari bersamamu,Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya"Hankyung memandang Datar Kyuhyun

"Menidurinya"Jawab Kyuhyun Enteng

"Kau gila,Appa sudah menduga ini akan terjadi,Sungmin masih mencintaimu ,ck Appa tidak akan bertanya tentang kejadian itu _real_ atau hanya dusta jika memang kalian berdua mempunyai waktu untuk berdua"

Hankyung menimpali dengan santai walau terlihat guratan sebal dalam ekspresinya,namun namja paruh baya tersebut lebih memilih untuk melihat hasil dan melakukan setelahnya ketimbang marah lalu menyesali hal yang telah terjadi

"Kekeke~Lee Sungmin hanya sedang bimbang akan kupastikan Sungmin dan Aegyaku akan kembali dalam Keluarga Cho jadi Apa yang kau harapkan Appa?"Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh pelan

"Sudah waktunya kita mengakhiri semua ini ,aku tahu kau tidak mau menekan setelah kalian sama-sama mengaku Suka dan Sungmin menganggapmu sebagai Appa biologis dari Sunghyun dan Sungjun,Namun ada waktunya kali Ini kau bertindak lebih Agresif dan tidak menunggu Sungmin memutuskan siapa yang akan bersamanya"

Hankyung berucap serius membuat Kyuhyun tanpa ragu memandang intens Hankyung

"Masalah ini berasal dariku Appa,tidak seharusnya aku kembali menekan Sung...

"Dan membiarkan Jungmo berada sejajar bahkan satu langkah lebih maju darimu?"

Hankyung memotong ucapan Kyunhyun dengan nada dingin namun tak dipungkri membuat Kyuhyun menunduk dalam ,Ck kau selalu Kalah Cho Kyuhyun

"arraseo,Appa"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Skip time**

**Jeju Hospital**

"Jungmo _Seonsaengnim "_seorang perawat menghampiri Jungmo yang tengah berjalan seraya membaca file di koridor rumah sakit

"Ne,Perawat Kim?"Jungmo menyapa ramah

"Ada seorang yeoja yang mengajak anda makan siang setelah jam istirahat"

Perawat Kim menjelaskan sedangkan Jungmo hanya bergenyit samar tanda namja jangkung itu tengah bingung

"Nuguya?"

"Jo Seohyun,beliau berpesan menunggu di Ruangan Klinik anda"

Ucapan perawat tersebut membuat jungmo tertegun sejenak namun detik kemudian raut muka tersebut kembali berubah biasa

"sepertinya yeoja itu tertarik dengan penawaranku"

Jungmo hanya bergumam datar setelah ia kembali berjalan berbeda arah dengan sang perawat

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SM Playgroup School Seoul**

Sunghyun tengah mengamati aktivitas Sungjun yang tengah bermain di kotak pasir dengan teman sebayanya dengan duduk seorang diri di ayunan

"Sunghyun-nah"

Teguran dari seseorang membuat Sunghyun mengalihkan perhatiannya

Namja tampan itu tersenyum manis namun juga sedikit bingung ketika mendapati Kyuhyun berjalan menuju arahnya dengan Hankyung Sang Kakek yang berposisi di belakang Kyuhyun

"Haboeji?"

obsidian Sunghyun menyipit sedangkan namja paruh baja bernama Cho Hankyung itu hanya tersenyum lembut mendekati Sunghyun bahkan mendahului langkah Kyuhyun menuju cucu nya

"Ne,Cho Sunghyun"Hankyung menimpali ringan

"Cho?"

ucapan hankyung membuat Bungkam Sunghyun menjadikan bocah tampan tersebut mulai memproses kata-kata yang sebelumnya masih membingungkan

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nama Haboeji dari marga keluarga Adalah Cho Hankyung bukanlah Lee , nama marga kalian mengikuti Keluarga Hankyung Haboeji dan Haboeji hanya memiliki satu keturunan yang menjadi Appa Asli Kalian"

Hankyung memulai kembali pembicaraan ketika Sunghyun dan Sungjun berada

Di sebuah Cafe pertama yang dikunjungi Sunghyun dan Kyuhyun ketika pertama bertemu

"..."

Sunghyun hanya diam menyimak sesekali melirik Kyuhyun yang juga memperhatikannya berposisi duduk di sampingnya

Sedangkan sang saudara kembar, Sungjun lebih memilih meminum jus strawberry miliknya dengan sesekali mengerjap polos tak urung membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh ringan,namun Sunghyun bukanlah Sungmin Maupun Jungmo dan orang lainnnya yang akan terkekeh karena keimutan namja di depannya, Sunghyun hanya memandang Sungjun singkat dan beralih kembali memandang Hankyung, secara wajah mereka sama#plak

"Sunghyun-nah apa kau mengerti?"Kyuhyun bertanya singkat memandang Sunghyun lekat

"tidak teylalu culit untuk mengeyti,hanya caja ciapa ketuyunan cebenaynya dayi Haboeji?"

Sunghyun kembali memandang Hankyung

"Cho Kyuhyun, Ahjusshi di sampingmu adalah Appa kalian sekaligus anak dari Haboeji"

Tersentak ,mungkin ,namun Sunghyun lebih berpihak dalam realita dan logika ketimbang emosi maupun anggapan yang mengatakan Lee Jungmo namja yang selama ini tinggal bersama mereka adalah Sang Appa,semua Anggapan dapat terpatahkan dalam sekejap dan dapat diterima oleh akal jika memang sang Haboeji ,Hankyung berkata demikian

"Minhae,kau baru 4 tahun tapi harus di pusingkan oleh obrolan seperti ini,tapi ketahuilah ini yang terbaik, jika memang di suatu hari ada hal yang akan begitu kasar menerpa Ummamu,Jungmo Appa,ataupun Kyu Appa"

Kyuhyun membelai surai hitam Sunghyun dengan pelan membuat bocah tampan tersebut menutup matan onyxnya sejenak,dengan cepat memeluk tubuh Kyuhyu erat,membuat Kyuhyun dan Hankyung tersenyum mereka menyadari bahwa Sunghyun telah mengerti Kyuhyun adalah Appa sebenarnnya

"Kyu Appa~,apakah kalian beyceyai?"Sunghyun memandang Kyuhyun dalam,Sungjun yang belum mengerti hanya memandang bingung

"Tidak,Appamu Hanya menitipkan Ummamu pada Jungmo"Hankyung menyela sebelum Kyuhyun sempat menjawab

**Drrrrt**

**Drrrrt**

**Drrrrrt**

Kyuhyun memandang Hankyung dan Sunghyun secara bergantian ketika ponselnya berdering dan mengetahui sang Penelpon adalah Sungmin yang semenjak 2 minggu yag lalu komunikasih dengan Kyuhyun sempat terputus

"yeboseo"

'**Kyu kau dimana?ada yang ingin aku bicarakan~'**

"ng..aku sedang bersama Aegya kita"

Kyuhyun bergenyit ketika mendengar nada suara sungmin seolah merajuk padanya

'**ugh...Hoek Hoek...ughh'**

Namun kebingungan itu terhenti ketika mendengar nada mual dari Sungmin,cemas

Kyuhyun menurunkan ponselnya tanpa memutus sambungan

"APPA,sungmin tiba-tiba menelpon sepertinya Sungmin sedang sakit ,izinkan aku menjenguknya"kyuhyun menatap hankyung dengan ekspresi cemas

"Ne lagipula Jungmo sedang tidak berada di kediamannya,kau boleh pergi"

Hankyung menjawab seraya tersenyum lembut lalu sebagai salam perpisahan namja paruh baya tersebut mencium kedua pipi cucunya dengan sayang

"Gomawo Appa,Annyeong "

Kyuhyun menunduk singkat kemudian

Tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun segera menggendong Sunghyun dan Sungjun keluar dari cafe tersebut meninggalkan Hankyung

Entah,Rasa cemas berlebihan membuat Kyuhyun tanpa sadar mencegat taxi tanpa membawa mobil yang sebelumnya ia bawa bersama Sang Appa

"keke"

Hankyung hanya terkekeh mengamati tingkah anaknya,jarang bahkan terkesan mustahil Kyuhyun melakukan hal bodoh di depannya,Bukan bodoh tapi cemas,Mungkin

"Benar-benar"lanjut Hankyung mengalihkan pandangan dan kembali meminum kopi pahitnya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Min!"

Kyuhyun memasuki Rumah Minimalis milik Jungmo tanpa hambatan karna pintu gerbang maupun pintu masuk tersebut terbuka lebar ,membuat Kyuhyun semakin cemas dan berlari cepat dengan menggendong Sunghyun dan Sungjun

"Kyu Appa,Mungkin Umma ada di Kamay"

Sunghyun mulai membuka Suara ketika bocah itu mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun semakin melangkah masuk dan akan membawanya pada arah yang salah yaitu taman belakang rumahnnya

"Ne mainlah dahulu di taman bersama Sunghyun,kamar utama Ummamu ada di latai duakan?"

Kyuhyun mendudukkan Sunghyun dan Sungjun di bangku taman rumah

"ne,kenapa Kyu Appa bica tahu?"

Sungjun memandang Kyuhyun bingung

Membuat Kyuhyun menutup kedua kelopak matannya lirih

"Karena Rumah Ini akan menjadi tempat tinggal Kyu Appa dan Ummamu lima tahun lalu ,Appa tahu karena Appa yang memilih rumah ini".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flash back on**

**5 years ago**

Sungmin mengendus aroma dinding bewarna pink tersebut dengan antusias

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya memandang aneh tingkah Sungmin

"Hei,kau kira itu Bunga?!"Kyuhyun berteriak membuat Sungmin kelabakan dan hampir terbentur tembok

"A-Ani~Kyu~,Ng...ng..Minnie hanya senang karena tidak lama lagi kita berdua akan tinggal serumah...hehehe"

Sungmin mengerjap polos ke arah Kyuhyun begitu cantik namun Kyuhyun menepis nya dengan decihan keras bernada mengejek terhadap Sungmin

"Masa bodoh,cepat pilih kamar yang akan kita tempati, di sini terdapat 6 kamar dengan ukuran yang sama,Cih kalau bukan Appa ku yang menyeramkan itu,Mungkin aku tidak Sudi pergi bersama namja pabo sepertimu"

Ucapan Kyuhyun yang terkesan sarkastik membuat Sungmin hanya tersenyum kecut

"NG...Minnie ingin di kamar lantai dua paling Pojok seperti kamar Kyu di Rumah Hankyung Appa,boleh?"

"Ne,terserah" Kyuhyun menjawab malas

"Kyu tahu Minnie punya banyak impian bersama Kyu?"

"..."

"salah satu Impian Minnie adalah menjadi istri yang baik hati dan mempunyai aegya yang tampan seperti Kyu"

Sungmin menatap ragu, namun namja cantik tersebut menjadi tersenyum lebar tatkala melihat Kyuhyun hanya terdiam memandanginnya,sedikit berharap,... hanya sedikit, Sungmin ingin meuluhkan Keangkuhan Kyunhyun yang bagaikan Gletser Es ,mencairkannya walau hanya setetes , tidak lebih

harapan kecil Sungmin yang begitu manis menginginkan Kyuhyun meresponnya meski hanya sebuah ucapan tanpa tanggung jawab, tidak untuk menuntut

"Ne"

Kyuhyun menjawab pelan namun mata onyx nya berubah tertuju lembut memandang Sungmin

Pandangan yang hanya beberapa detik saja meremang halus ketika Sungmin yang sedari tadi memasang ekspresi penasaran seakan menunggu jawabannnya beralih menjadi tertawa riang, kemudian beranjak meninggalkannya menuju lantai dua rumah tersebut dengan langkah energik miliknya,sangat childish

Namun juga Anggun

"Mianhae,Min"

**Flash back off**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"..."

Di depan Kamar milik Sungmin Nafas kyuhyun berhembus halus tatkala harus mengingat kebahagiaan yang justru telah ia hancurkan sendiri

Namun kembali Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika mengetahui bahwa ini serasa belum pada batas dan sama sekali belum bisa dikatakan terlambat

**Tok tok tok**

"Min,kau didalam chagiya?"

"Kyu~"Suara lemah di dalam membuat Kyuhyun dengan cepat membuka pintu kamar tersebut

"MIN!"

**Cklek **

**Chup**

Namun mengejutkan Sungmin telah menyambutnya dengan kecupan lembut dibibir tebalnya

"Min?"

jantung Kyuhyun berdetak kencang ketika namja cantik itu malah mengalungkan lengan putihnya pada leher jenjang Kyuhyun membuat tubuh keduanya merapat dan semakin terasa intim,membuat namja berkulit pucat tersebut cepat terbawa arus

"Kyuuuuhsshh..."Sungmin menggeliang sensual karena Kyuhyun menghujami cuping telinga kirinya dengan lumatan basah, Merasa tubuh Sungmin begitu intim dengan tubuhnya membuat Kyuhyun merasakan bahwa suhu Sungmin tidak terjadi apapun

"Waeyo?Suhu badanmu sepertinya normal "

,Kyuhyun berbisik seduktiv dan pelan pada Sungmin menciptakan sengatan listrik tersendiri bagi raga keduanya

"Kyu aku hamil sejak kita melakukan hubungan badan 2 minggu yang lalu Kyu"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jeju Hospital**

**cklek**

"apakah saya membuat anda menunggu Nona Jo Seohyun?Jadi bagaimana?"

Jungmo memasuki ruangan klinik spesialis Jantung miliknya dengan memandang Seohyun lembut

"Ne,jika semua ini untuk membalas perbuatan Cho Hankyung sekaligus membuat Kyuhyun Oppa kembali padaku aku akan ikut serta"

Seohyun wanita yang telah menyerahkan tubuhnya pada namja lain akibat kecerobohan dan rasa tidak setia terhadap pasangan membuat wanita itu dengan mudah terperangkap dalam rencana Cho Hankyung namun karena rasa tidak bersalah membuat Yeoja tersebut menaruh dendam pada keluarga Cho,ck bermakud balas dendam eoh?

"Sebutkan rencanamu dan akan aku pertimbangkan,akan kusetujui jika itu tak melukai Sungmin maupun aegyanya"ucap Jungmo serius menatap Seohyun penuh penilaian dan waspada menciptakan atmosfer tekanan yang begitu terasa panas di dalam ruangan tersebut

"_Deal_"

Seohyun hanya menggapi dengan senyuman penuh rasa percaya diri kepada Jungmo

**.**

**.**

"ahhh...ssssshhhh..sssshhh"

Kyuhyun menengadah merasakan nikmat setelah beberapa kali Klimaks di dalam Tubuh Sungmin

Sungmin hanya meremas bantal yang menjadi sandarannya ketika merasakan benih Kyuhyun memenuhi sarang Miliknya namja cantik itu tersenyum lemah ,memandang Kyuhyun yang sekarang begitu menunjukkan ekspresi Sex terpuaskan setelah begitu lama membenamkan menarik menghujam kasar hole ketat Sungmin dengan penis miliknya yang bahkan berukuran lebih besar dari orang dewasa pada umumnya

Keduanya sangat bahagia ketika mengetahui perasaan yang saling tarik menarik membalas gejolak dada,Kyuhyun berjanji akan segera merebut Sungmin dan akan menjdi Appa yang baik,Hei bahkan dia baru saja memenuhi ngidam pertama Sungmin 0.o

"Min kau milikku,aku tetap maenjadi Appa sebenarnya dari aegyamu,saranghae"

Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Sungmin dengan possesiv,membuat Sungmin tersenyum haru

"nado saranghaeyo"

**.**

.

.

.

_**::::Tbc::::**_

.

.

.

**Tinggal satu atau dua chapter lagi ^^*nongol dari Gua**

**Fic gaje ini bakalan tamat ^^**

**Mau kah merepyu?**

**Kalau suka sih TT**

**Gomawo sudah mau mampir ^^**

**Big thanks buat para reders yang sudah mau merepyu di chapter 5 kemarin****:**

**/))ChanMoody/:Park Ah Tae/:Guest /:Guest /:MinnieBunny /:Kyuji /:winecouple /:ChoiShinYang /:KyuMin Child /:abilhikmah /:SPREAD JOY137****/**: **Iam E.L.F and JOYer****/:****riesty137 /:Ri Yong Kim /:Maximumelf /:137Line /:Lilin Sarang Kyumin ((/**

**o(_ )o & o( ToT)o**

**^^lope ^^**

**gomawoooooo**

**nah ini balasan repyu dari author gaje ^^:**

**ChanMoody **

kyaaaaaaaaa... *ikutan teriak 7

Ne, Kyu hebat ,emang direncanain kok ^^

Ne, untung Ming bisa jaga diri dari Jungmo ^^ + ancaman hangeng membuat Jungmo gak bisa grepe-grepe ming lebih jauh ^^

Ne, Ming emang masih lagi-lagi mikirin Jungmo

hehe,

anaknya tanpa sadar emang nyambung ama kontak batinnya Kyu mau berduaan ma Sungmin ^^hooooohoooohooo*ketawa tanpa jeda

Ne ,Mingnya hamil Chingu ^^

Ne maap lagi saya baru nongol dari gua ^^*dicekek

Sip chingu ni udah lanjut ^^

Gomawoooooooo...^^

**Park Ah Tae **

Ne,tebakan chingu bener ^^ itu anak Kyu epil

Ne ini udah lanjut,tapi minhae gak cepet T^T

Gomawoooo ^^

**Guest **

Nie sudah lanjut, tapi lama TT mianhae

Gomawo mau merepyu

**Guest **

^^ haha gomawo sudah mau merepyu

Saya senang

**MinnieBunny **

Ne, ^^ uminnya masih belum terjamah *bahasanya

Ne jungmo masih harus pikir panjang jika mau ngapa ngapain si ming chingu ^^

Huaaaa gomawo kalu suka ^^

Ok align ^^ saya akan mencoba Mengingatnya *pelupa

Wah, mianhae kalau letaknya bikin puyeng TT

Gomawo ne ^^

**Kyuji **

Ok ,pasti Chingu

Hamil dan itu anaknya Kyu epil

Gomawo repyunya ^^

**winecouple **

kyaaa..*teriak gaje  
ne,mreka jadi nc-an

Ne chingu Uminnya hamil

Gomawo ^^

**ChoiShinYang **

Hahaha *nyengir

Ok chingu bener hehehe

Ne,kalau mendekati ending konfliknya bakal nongol kok ,sesuai permintaan chingu ^^

Yah kalau cerai ditunggu saja ne

Hehe

Gomawo sudah mau merepyu ^^

**KyuMin Child **

M-preg kok chingu ,Ming hamil ^^

Sip sudah lanjuut tapi mianhae gak cepet TT

Gomawooo ^^

**abilhikmah **

Ne,ming hamil lagi chingu

Gomawo sudah mau merepyu^^

**SPREAD JOY137**

nee... ^^

itu emang anak Kyu epil Kok

kyaaaaaaaa*teriak 2

kayaknya,... secepatnya lah chingu  
gomawo chingu ^^

;3

**Iam E.L.F and JOYer**

Iya Chingu Sungmin hamil lagi hehe ^^

Oh pasti itu Anaknya kyu

Hehehe

Gomawooo ^^

Chingu,Yang repyu chap 2 baru masuk di chap 5 ,nah saya akan menjawabnya di bawah ^^

**Iam E.L.F and JOYer**** chapter 2**

Ne,si umin bisa hamil chingu

Itu anaknya si epil ^^

Nah bikinnya pakai campur tangannya Appanya Kyu yang epil*di cekek Kyung

Gak Kyu gak mabuk kok ^^ ya...itu pinter-pinternya si Appanya Kyu chingu ^^

Gomawo sudah mau merepyu ^^

**Ri Yong Kim**

Hahaha umin kayak Tumbuhan subur nyak *di rajam

Wah kayaknya akan jadi Kyumin dah,mianhae chingu T^T

Kapan –kapan saya akan buat oneshot buat Ming,entah kapan soalnya saya rada gak ikhlas kalau crack pair TT ,

apalagi crack pair buat si epil jadi uke*ampun dah, gak terima T^T*malah curhat =.=*digebukin

Kalau siksaan, kayaknya Cuma akan jadi siksa batin buat Kyu di chap depan ^^

Gomawoo ^^ mianhae ne ^^

**riesty137**

wohoho*ngakak ala epil

ne jadi Nc chingu ^^

kyu nyelakainnya ampe hamil haha

sip,chingu

ok nie dah lanjuut gomawo ^^

**Maximumelf**

Ne 2000 persen bener 0.o

Ne itu anaknya si Seme epil poreper ^^

Gomawooo ^^

**137Line**

huahahahah * ngakak

bener bener bener bener hamil kok chingu#plak

gomawoooooo ^^

**Lilin Sarang Kyumin**

Ne ^^ hamil gara-gara Kyu epil

Kayaknya gak chingu^^ umin bilangnya lagi training ^^

Cincinya Kyu chingu ^^

Ne ^^

gomawoooooooooo ^^

Semoga suka chingu ^^

**Nah ,gomawo ne mau mampir dan merepyu ^^**

**Haha saya senang ((ToT)/**

**Mohon do'anya agar cepet tamat**

**Otak saya akhir-akhir ini jadi berkarat akibat hujaman masalah sekolah yang mendera*ngomong sambil bersembunyi di gua#di gibang**

**Mau merepyu kah?**

**Kalau suka sih TT**

**Satu titik repyu bikin saya nangis terharu +senang ^^**

**Nah sekali lagi gomawoooo*bow bareng kyumin**

***Info gak penting**:kalau lagi nulis –saya suka dengerin lagu **

–never too late**~three days grace (waktu itu gak sengaja download Mv fanfic Kyumin diiringi lagu itu*keren banget^^ Cuma MV fanfic 5.01 Mb tapi feelnya dapet*menurut versi saya sih#plak )**

**(soalnya saya suka download Mv fanfic couple Suju khususnya MV tentang Sungmin dan Ryewook ^^ KyuMin dan YeWook brothershipnya MinWook daebak dah ^^ Semua MV fanfic Kyumin dari berbeda negara serasa ngeh banget apalagi MV buatan ELF dari Thailand serasa Real banget ^^soalnya saya punya MV waktu Kyu di goda saat jumpa fans ama MC namja dan Joyers Thailand ,dengan santainya si epil Nyebutin nama nya Si Umin mulu _)**

**Never too late ^^ Cuma itu dan gak pernah ganti o.0 *author sinting ,Jadi nulisnya malah dapet inspirasi ,entahlah...^^ padahal genre hurt tapi malah suka dengerin yang nge-rock,aneh hahaha*di injek readers**

_**Sampai jumpa di chap depan **_


	7. Chapter 7

/finding light/ff kyumin Slight Jungmin

Summary:Kyuhyun bersama Lee Sungmin pergi untuk melihat cahaya yang terang di mana cahaya itu begitu menyilaukan *bad summary

RATED: T to M hehehe

AUTHOR:CHOSUNGMI (dedo)

WARNING:**YAOI**,Gaje,Abal-abal, penggunaan kata yang tidak benar,**M-preg**

Genre:romance, brothership,sad,hurt

Main cast :

lee Sungmin(23 thn)

Cho kyuhyun (22 thn)

Others cast :

Lee Sungjon a.k.a Cho Sungjun(4 thn)

Woo Sunghyun a.k.a Cho Sunghyun(4 thn)

Sungyeol

Cho Hankyung

Cho Heechul

Lee Leeteuk

Lee Kangin

Myungsoo(14 thn)

Eli(4 thn)

Kiseop(5 thn)

Enemy cast:

Lee Jungmo(26 thn)

Jo Seohyun (22 thn)

Couple:kyumin always to be *dibakar readers

Disclaimer:Kyumin bukanlah milik saya, mereka milik Tuhan yang tinggal di bumi dan diklaim sementara oleh orang tua mereka , Elf dan saya#plak

**Chapter 7 **

**^^ semoga suka^^**

**Entahlah saya lagi mood buat momentnya, jadi kayaknya konflik akan muncul di chap depan ^^sabar ne nantiin JungSeonya ?*dibakar di tengah lapangan**

**bacanya nyantai dan Coba dihayati ne**

**nah-nah maaf lagi nih kalau chap ini kurang panjang TT**

**Sebelumnya saya minta maapTT**

**karena sedikit ada ancaman/todongan/tarikan/tagihan jumlah repyu#author di gibang readers**

**nb:minhae klo saya kelamaan abdate TT **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ff Ini murni dari ide gaje saya ,jika ada kesamaan cerita minhae,itu bukanlah suatu unsur kesengajaan.**

**ide pasaran tapi seperti biasa ff saya gak pernah saya jual**

**hehe**

**no siders ne~**

**repyu 1 titik pun buat author nangis terharu**

**saya sangat bersyukur kalau ada yang mau meripyu**

**ep ep aneh milik saya TT**

**Gomawooooo...sudah mau mampir**

**but no Bash no Flame**

**Sama-sama punya perasaan ne~**

**jangan coba ngebash kalau Gak suka**

**,mianhae ne**

**.**

**.**

"Min kau milikku,aku tetap menjadi Appa sebenarnya dari aegyamu,saranghae"

Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Sungmin dengan possesiv,membuat Sungmin tersenyum haru

"nado saranghaeyo"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:::Finding light:::**

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"lama..."

Sungjun mendengus seraya bermain dengan dua kelinci warna putih miliknya

Sedangkan Sunghyun mambaca buku cerita bergambarnya pun hanya mengamini dalam hati dan tak bermaksud untuk menjawab,terlalu malas

"Hyung~...Jun mau main ke yumah Eli"Sungjun mempoutykan bibir mungilnya lucu

"aniya."Sunghyun menjawab singkat tanpa menoleh pada Sungjun yang tengah mengerjap polos

"Wae?"

"mengapa cuka sekali beymain ke tempat keluayga Bang,dua-anak namja di sana gila"

Sunghyun menutup bukunya kasar kemudian menengadah mengalihkan pandangannya pada bunga pohon Noibara di atas mereka,sedangkan Sungjun memandang sang hyung dengan aura ekspresi aegyo miliknya yang tentu aura itu tidak dimiliki oleh sang hyung evilnya

"makcud hyung, Eli dan Kiceop hyung yang selalu menempel pada Hyung kan?,apa itu bica dicebut gila?"

Timpal Sungjun seraya mencoba berjalan kecil ke menuju Sunghyun dengan langkah pelan ,bocah tampan itu sedikit kesulitan menopang berat beban seekor kelinci dalam gendongannya

"hei jangan didekatkan"Sunghyun mendelik lucu ke arah kelinci dan Sungjun yang hampir medudukkan dirinya di kursi taman

"wae?ini lucu ...Bunny Hyun dan Bunny Jun"Sungjun mejamah bulu lembut dan lebat kelinci yang ia sebut Bunny Hyun dengan pipi chubbynya,dua kelinci pemberian Leeteuk Dengan warna bulu putih bersih namun dengan seenak jidat putra bungsu keluarga Cho tersebut menamai dua kelinci tersebut, dengan namanya dan SungHyun

"hatchii~...aish..Jun!"Sunghyun bersin hanya karena berdekatan dengan kelinci yang tengah digendong oleh Sungjun

"hehe...mianhae Hyung~,ng...tapi..bukan calah Jun itu calah kelinci yang cuka dekat-dekat cama Hyung,ungh kelinci nakal..."

Sunghyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas ketika melihat sang namdongsaeng berasalan konyol dan menyalahkan makhluk yang ia alergikan itu,sudah jelas bahwa Sungjun lah yang sengaja membawa sang kelinci itu mendekat ke arahnya dengan cara digendong,benar-benar

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyumin side**

"kenapa harus repot membersihkan?"

"aku tidak suka hal yang berantakan Kyu"

Sungmin menimpali ketika Kyuhyun telah keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati dirinya tengah melucuti dan mengangkat bed cover serta cover bantal guling berwarna pink yang telah tak layak dilihat akibat hubungan intim mereka beberapa saat yang lalu

"ssssh...sering-seringlah ngidam seperti ini...kau akan membuat milikku terus terasa puas chagiya"Kyuhyun melingkarkan lengan pucatnya di pinggang ramping Sungmin ,membuat si empu menggeliat resah letika jemari panjang Kyuhyun turun dengan sentuhan ala belaian erotis menuju daerah selangka Sungmin yang hanya tertutup handuk sepanjang 40 cm dan bagian lain?tentu saja terekspose dengan sangat sempurna

**Chup**

"eh wae?"Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak ketika bibir plum milik Sungmin berlabuh barang sebentar pada belahan tebal miliknya

"eh...mianhae entah aku terpikir ingin melakukannya"

Ucap sungmin lirih memandang Kyuhyun malu seraya menutupi bibir bershape M miliknya yang sudah tak lagi berwarna sakura melainkan sekarang lebih mirip seperti warna mawar darah,tentu saja sang Cho yang tampan telah mengubahnya dalam beberapa jam yang lalu

Saat mereka Di ranjang

"hm...araseo sepertinya aegya kita kali ini begitu unik"

Kyuhyun membekap tubuh putih sungmin dengan erat kembali melesakkan lidah nya dalam gua hangat sungmin sekuat yang ia bisa ,membuat Sang empu menggerang nikmat tertahan

"Mianhae aku tahu 5 tahun yang lalu kau sering mengirim surat permintaan fotoku pada Appa untuk memenuhi hasrat ngidammu"

Kyuhyun kembali bersuara ketika tautan intim mulut mereka terlepas dan menciptakan benang-benang saliva yang meleleh

"enghh"

"Appa menceritakan semuanya padaku,kau begitu memegang kepercayaan bahwa Aku akan mencintaimu,Mianhae"

Dan kembali saliva mereka bertemu dengan tautan irama yang begitu cepat serta alunan kecipak pergerakan mulut yang berhasrat menyatu satu sama lain

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Flash back on**_

Sungmin Mengulum senyum tulus ketika memandangi lembar perlembar foto Terbaru Kyuhyun dari kiriman Hankyung pada bulan ini,foto dengan berbagai pose natural

Terkesan di take secara diam-diam ,mulai dari baju santai ,seragam basket, pose berdoa rutin dalam sekolah Sungmin dahulu,serta pose Kyuhyun yang tengah menguap dengan baju tidur motiv pororo berwarna biru muda dengan tangan yang membekap selimut dan buku tebal ,lucu namun mendominasi menuju kesan manly yang begitu mempesona

"Tampan"

Singkat ,kesan singkat yang begitu suci dan sesak mendalam di saat bersamaan

"Nah aegya foto Appa Bulan ini begitu terlihat tampan"Sungmin membelai perutnya yang telah membesar dengan sayang ,menangis?,tidak .Sungmin telah kebal memenuhi ngidamnya dengan cara yang sama selama 5 bulan ini,selalu sama,entah namun inilah keyataannya

"nah kajja kita kirim kembali foto-foto ini pada Hankyung Appa,bahaya jika Jungmo Hyung melihat ini arrachi?"Sungmin kembali bermonolog seraya membelai pelan perutnya kemudian berjalan ke luar kamarnya menuju kotak pos yang berada di halaman luar pagar rumah milik Sungmin Dan Jungmo di Amerika

**Flash back off**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cup**

**Cup**

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh ketika Sungmin hanya mengecupi bibirnya sedari tadi

"hei..Ming apa ngidammu hanya ini saja?kau tidak ingin yang asam atau makanan manis Mungkin?"

Walau senang dengan aktivitas Sungmin padanya,namun Kyuhyun ingin menawarkan sesuatu yang lebih baik untuk mengisi energi di siang hari dengan asupan

"tidak ada Kyu"

Sungmin berucap polos membuat Kyuhyun tertawa geli,dengan cepat namja berkulit pucat itu mengecup bahu putih milik Sungmin yang kini tengah terekspose

**Chup**

Kyuhyun membelai lembut pipi putih kenyal nan chubby milik Sungmin yang tengah merona, Kyuhyun hanya dapat kembali terkekeh dan meringis gemas dibuatnya ,kembali wajah mereka akan bertemu untuk memulai cumbuan

_**Drrt drrrt drrrrt**_

namun dering tone ponsel Sungmin yang terkapar di meja Nakas membuat namja cantik itu memutuskan sepihak kontak fisik mereka

"_nugu?_"Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin ketika memperhatikan namja cantik itu hanya memandangnya dan tak kunjung menganggkat panggilan ponselnya

"J-Jungmo Hyung"Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun ragu

**Grep**

Sungmin tersentak ketika Kyuhyun mengambil alih ponsel miliknya

"izinkan aku"

**Chup **

Kyuhyun kembali mencium Sungmin membuat Sungmin hanya mengangguk patuh

**Pip**

"**yeboseo Ming"**

"Lee Jungmo"

Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan dengan nada serius miliknya

Membuat Sungmin hanya mencekam handuk yang ia kenakan dengan erat

"**Cho Kyuhyun!?,apa yang kau lakukan di sana?!"**

Terdengar nada balasan sarkastik ketika Jungmo dengan cepat mengenali nada suara milik Kyuhyun

"menurutmu?"

Ucap Kyuhyun seraya membelai halus leher putih penuh Kissmark milik Sungmin,Sungmin hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan khawatir

"**You Bastard!sama saja seperti Appa mu yang licik itu!"**

Menghela nafas untuk menstabilkan emosinya ,Kyuhyun hanya mencoba kembali membalas

"kau pasti mengetahui bahwa dari awal Sungmin adalah milikku"

"**Kau telah membuangnya lima tahun silam!"**

Ucapan Jungmo terkesan menyalahkan Kyuhyun,namun tak urung membuat Kyuhyun jengah untuk berucap dengan tenang tanpa ada sulutan emosi dan membentak ketika masih ada Sungmin yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka

"oh jinja?tapi bagaimana dengan namja yang berhianat kepercayan pada orang yang telah membesarkannya ketika kedua orang tuanya telah menghadap pada Tuhan,namja yang diam-diam maupun terang-terangan berusaha untuk menyalahkan siapapun yang menghalangi keinginannya ,terlalu egois dan terkesan memancing hal yang tidak pada tempatnya ,apa kau..."

"Kyuhyun"

Sungmin menghentikan Kyuhyun agar tidak terlalu terbawa emosi menghadapi Jungmo

Dengan menggenggam tautan jari mereka yang entah kapan menyatu dengan erat

**cHup**

**pip**

Kyuhyun mengecup lembut bibir Shape M milik Sugmin dan kembali merebahkan tubuh mungil tersebut bersamaan dengan ia memutuskan line call Jungmo serta me-nonaktifkannya

"Min...kau milikku"

Setelah berucap Kyuhyun menindi Sungmin dengan cepat memulai hal yang ia inginkan

Entah kali ini begitu terbumbui dengan aura cinta ,amarah dan rasa takut kehilangan membuat Kyuhyun dengan cepat mencumbu tubuh putih di bawahnya untuk segera membobol milik Sungmin dan menumpahkan hasrat dalam tubuhnya yang telah terlanjut muncul kembali

Menit berikutnya Sungmin kembali menahan nafas ketika penetrasi mereka telah selesai dan

Jleb

"ahhh!"

"ahhhhhhk...nikmat sekalihhhhh...Minghhh"

"akhhhh...faster Kyuuuu"

Semua itu dilakukan sesuai naluri rasa cinta dan nafsu yang entah kapan ada dan dapat berbaur sesuai arah harmoni menciptakan desahan penerimaan dan pengizinan tubuh Kyuhyun menghujam serta memenuhi taraf sengatan nikmat dalam tubuh Sungmin

"Ahhh..kau sempit sekalihhh chagiyaaaahh..."

"ung...hhhh"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jeju Hospital**

**Brakkk**

Jungmo mengebrak mejanya dengan kasar ketika ia tidak dapat kembali menghubungi Sungmin

Namja jangkung tersebut merenggangkan kerah kemejanya dengan kasar

"kau membuatku dengan terpaksa merebut Sungmin dengan paksa Cho!"

Jungmo berucap tajam dengan sorot mata liar karena amarah

**Flash back on**

"nah itulah rencanaku ,apa kau setuju Lee Jungmo?"Seohyun menyunggingkan senyum liciknya pada Jungmo

"...jadi kau juga menginginkan nyawa Kyuhyun?"Jungmo memandang Seohyun tak percaya,sedendam itukah wanita ini pada orang yang jelas-jelas tidak pernah bersalah atas hal yang membuat wanita itu mudah untuk menghianati Kyuhyun?

"Kau mendapatkan harga pantas,Lee Sungmin,benarkan?jadi apa yang kau eluhkan ketika Kyuhyun harus dan wajib menjadi korban untuk perjanjian kita?"

"akan aku pikirkan kembali"Jungmo terduduk di atas kursi kerjanya mengurut keningnya pelan

"Pikirkan baik-baik Lee Jungmo"ucap Seohyun seolah ia mengerti .berbanding terbalik di dalam hati yeoja cantik tersebut tengah mengumpat kasar Jungmo berkali-kali

"..."

"Baiklah,annyeong"tanpa menunggu jawaban Jungmo ,Seohyun melegang pergi meninggalkan Jungmo yang hanya memandang tak fokus pada tujuan bola matanya

**Flash back off**

"Kau akan benar-benar tamat Cho Kyuhyun"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aww"Sungmin meringis lirih ketika Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya pada mobil jemputan yang baru saja datang

"Mianhae chagiya"

Kyuhyun mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Sungmin

"Ng tidak apa-apa Kyu"keduanya tersenyum hangat ketika tatapan mereka kembali bertemu

"ung...mau kemana Kyuhyun Appa?"Sungjun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kedua orang tuanya pun mulai mengoceh

"Kita akan pulang ke Rumah Haboeji setelah itu akan pergi jauh meninggalkan Korea"

Kyuhyun menimpali seraya memasukkan dua kelinci yang sempat di sodorkan olah Sungjun ke dalam kurungan Pet

"Peygi jauh?"Sunghyun dan Sungjun bertanya singkron lengkap dengan ekspresi bingung yang tampan plus lucu ke arah Kyuhyun

"Ne,pergi jauh"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**::::Tbc + hiatus sementara::::**_

_._

_._

_._

_**Nah mianhae karena seenak jidat publish lama dan langsung-langsung bilang hiatus**_

_**#plak**_

_**Tapi semi kok**_

_**Kalau ada waktu saya akan publish**_

_**Tahu kan readers ,saya sedang sibuk dan jegidakan mencari kos-kosan untuk universitas saya di kota orang#plak**_

_**Juga hal-hal yang lain tentang masalah keduniawian**_

_**==apalah**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Xxx,min! Re-publish akan saya ganti judul **_

'_**Who Cares?'**_

_**Gak nyambung dan jauh banget ==**_

_**Summary juga saya ubah yang lebih general ,hehehe^mesumnya sayaaaa#plak**_

_**Berserta chap dua**_

_**Jadi mohon repyunya,padahal kemaren banyak loh TT**_

_**Untuk sekedar obat ^^**_

_**Bahasanya*ditendang**_

_**Soalnya kmaren kena delete oleh admin, mungkin?**_

_**Dan akun saya sempat di blokir 2 hari O.0 wow**_

_**Yah...saya sih gak bisa berkomentar ^^**_

_**Di ambil hikmahnya aja#plak**_

_**Maukah merepyu ?**_

_**Kalau banyak mungkin saya akan mencabut yang namanya hiatus lama*ngancem*digebukin readers*bungkuk minta maap**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Big thanks buat para reders yang sudah mau merepyu di chapter 6 kemarin****:**

**Princess Pumkins ELF ****:/**** sissy ****:/**** ChanMoody ****:/**** Kyuji ****:/**** winecouple ****:****/**** Park Ah Tae ****:/**** amelia jillbely ****:/****heeeminne ****:/****abilhikmah ****:/****Maximumelf** :/**joyervara137** **:/****KyuMin Child Clouds ****:/****Iam E.L.F and JOYer ****:/****Ri Yong Kim****:/****riesty137****:/****SPREAD JOY137 ****:/**

**o(_ )o & o( ToT)o**

^^**lope **^^

**gomawoooooo**

**nah ini balasan repyu dari author gaje ^^:**

**Princess Pumkins ELF ****:**

Yiaaa,Ming ngidamnya bahaya emang Chingu

Epil Kyu Kalau Nc an mah masa bisa pelan *di gibang Ming

Aegyanya baik baik aja ^^ hehe

Ok nih udah lanjut

**sissy ****:**

Ne ini sudah lanjut Chingu mian lama TT

**ChanMoody ****:**

iya chingu saya baru nongol ,ne ^^ selamat datang heheeeehooooo#plak

yah kayaknya Jungmo gak ada pilihan ain selain cara licik #Jungseo bersatu *^^

dibejek2

ok Chingu Hankyung Epil siap di garis depan beserta rencana2 epilnya

haaaahaaahaaa ^^

kayaknya keinginan keduanya Chingu,mungkin *di cekek Kyu

nah itu poin baiknya Chingu Sunghyun memang dapat diandalkan dalam hal bicara ala orang dewasa ^^ hehehehehehehe

nah ini sudah lanjuuut,mian chingu lama ,dan harus masuk gua lagi ,makhlum urusan sekolah selalu bikin pusing tapi memang pantas untuk dikejar#plak

hooooohooo

gomawooooooo chingu ^^

**Kyuji ****:**

Wah mau hancuri Kyumin chingu ^^

Sunghyun mirip hankyung ama Kyu jadi ya gitu ^^ pinter

Gomawoo

**winecouple :**

Ne bener chingu horeeee

Ne

Bahaya chingu

JungSeo beraksi untuk mengganggu Kyumin

Ngidamnya ming Nc 0.o *plak

Gomawo chingu

**Park Ah Tae ****:**

Ne ,tapi kayaknya kyu dalam bahaya Chingu entah dia serius kerja sama ama jungmo apa gak

Kayaknya reaksinya bakal keras secara dia benci amat sama Kyu

Ne nic da ubdate tapi maap gak cepet TT

Gomawo ^^

**amelia jillbely ****:**

ne ^^ seohyun antagonis banget nyak ^^

ne ^^

hahaha yah namanya epil chingu, bener aja ngerencanaiin yang begituan terus ^^

untung aegyanya pada nurut #plak

ne chingu!saya akan lanjutkan ! gomawooooooo~

hehehe

**heeeminne ****:chapter 6**

hwaaaaaa..*teriak gaje

nah gomawo kalau Kyumin Momentnya memuaskan ^^.

Ok saya lanjuuut chingu tapi mianhae gak cepet TT

Wah kayanya repyu chingu baru masuk di chap ini mianhae saya baru balas ^^

Di bawah ne ^^

**heeeminne ****:chapter 3**

ne kayaknya gak lama soalnya ada Jungmo

gomawo ^^

**heeeminne ****:chapter 2**

jangan terlalu disanjung chingu Sunghyun mah epil

beda ama sudaranya#plak

nah ini sudah lanjut chingu ^^

**heeeminne ****:chapter 1**

oohhhh gomawo

Kyuminnya masih hurt ne ^^

Gomawo sudah merepyuhoho

**abilhikmah ****:**

nah itu juga doa saya chingu #plak

ok saya usahakan

gomawo

**joyervara137** **:**

kyaaa *teriak

gomawo kalau Kyumin momentnya memuaskan ^^

gomawoo atas repyunya

**Maximumelf**** :**

Ne saya setuju Chingu ^^

Ne Jungseo akan tepar dengan sendirinya*hahahaha

Gomawoooo

,,

**KyuMin Child Clouds ****:**

Kyaaa itu jungmo seohyun rncanain apa coba  
hmm penasaran nih. lanjuttt

**Iam E.L.F and JOYer ****:**

Yaah...ne Jungmo akhirnya tertular Seo

Buat hancurin Kyumin

Ne gak akan bisa terpisahkan apalagi sudah ada aegya

Kayaknya bakal alot

Gomawoo atas repyunya ^^

**Ri Yong Kim****:**

Ne nenek sihirnya gak kapok hehehe*di gemplang ama Seo

Wah gomawo sudah setuju klo jadi kyumin ^^

Wah saya sudah berusaha jadiin Ming agak ketus Chingu...tapi apa daya ,mungkin memang kebawa kepribadian nulis TT ,saya kalau marah mah Cuma tidur seharian besoknya ilang #plak

#saya usahakan akan ada konflik sebisa saya #gomawooo

**riesty137****:**

ne Ming hamil lagi

hahaha kayaknya nich calon aegya bakal jadi anak yang mesum#plak

nah Jungseo mulai beraksi Chingu ^^

buat goyahin Kyumin

nih dah lanjuuut Chingu ^^ gomawoo

**SPREAD JOY137 ****:**

Nah mianhae saya gak bisa bikin panjang TT

Mohon ditunggu chingu ^^

Percayalah Seo akan tertumpas dengan sendirinya*jiaaa

Gomawooo sudah mau merepyu

_**:::0o0o0::::**_

_**Repyu ne?**_

_**Satu titik buat author senang dan nagis alay#apadah**_

_**Nah maap kalau kependekan ^^**_

_**Mungkin setelah ini akan lebih panjang dan ending*maunya**_

_**Nah**_

_**Sampai jumpa pada chap selanjutnya**_

_**Gomawooooo**_

_**Sudah mau berkunjung dan merepyu ^^**_


End file.
